Everything Chances
by Ali-Chan1
Summary: Theresa and Eddie die in a car accident leaving Ryan in intensive care, and the baby with the Cohens, Marissa and Summer to help raise while everyone is going through changes in life throws the everyone off balance. Complete!
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
All right well this takes place in like October...where the season should pick up and I got inspired and just had to write this and since we are on the verge of a OCless summer.  
  
"So you're, what, breaking up with me?" Summer stares at Seth; her mouth set in an angry firm line but her fear eyes betray her true feelings.  
"No of course not," Seth's sarcasm breaks through his words, "our relationship is absolutely perfect."  
"Cohen." Summer seems to deflate but suddenly rages seems to take over her, "you're the one who decided to take off for the whole summer. You only left me a note!"  
"We're really having this fight again? I've been back for three months."  
"Cohen!" Summer exclaims.  
"I'm sick of fighting Summer, that's all we do anymore."  
Summer bites her lip hard hoping Seth can't tell that she is on the verge of tears, "Cohen…Seth…"  
"Summer I'm sorry but…"  
"Seth," Kirsten interrupts their conversation.  
"Mom!" Seth quickly snaps, "we're kind of in the middle of something here."  
"I know," Kirsten's face is pale.  
"Mom what is it?"  
Kirsten's voice is shaky when she states, "I just got a call from a hospital in Chino, there's been an accident."  
  
The drive to Chino was long, uncomfortable and silent; they'd quickly stopped to pick up Marissa before leaving Newport. Summer sat in between the still feuding Marissa and Seth who continued to blame Ryan for the reasons why he had to leave.  
"Wha'd the hospital say?" Summer asks desperate to break the silence.  
"They couldn't say much over the phone," Kirsten explains, "just that we have to get down there and they would explain when we get there."  
"But it's serious?" Marissa's voice is full of unshed tears.  
"It's serious." Kirsten responds sadly.  
"Was anyone else involved?" Marissa continues asking question, not really caring if she gets an answer just not wanting the silence that only left room for thinking to go away.  
"She didn't say sweetie."  
  
Theresa's mother is waiting in the waiting room when they get there and she immediately rushes toward Marissa, "thank you so much for coming."  
"What's going on?" Marissa asks, "what happened?"  
"We don't know anything about Ryan, Teresa and the baby's conditions." Theresa's mother's eyes are fearful. "But Eddie is dead."  
A small gasp goes around the room and Sandy is the only one who can ask, "what happened?"  
Teresa's mother shakes her head sadly, "they were going to Theresa's last doctors appointment. Eddie was with them because they have been doing all of these things together…The police…" tears slip down the woman's cheeks, "the police think Eddie drove them off the road." 

OK review and look out for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Quick question was Theresa ever given a last name? I can't find one so I am guessing that she wasn't so it's going to be Rodriguez.  
  
The group goes completely silent unable to form a coherent thought between them let alone find the words to responds to Theresa's mother's words so she wipes her eyes and continues, "the only thing they've told us is that Ryan is in surgery to control internal bleeding and they are delivering the baby. There are just so many things that could go wrong."  
  
A doctor comes out then and questions, "Are the guardians of Ryan Atwood present?"  
  
"That's us." Sandy states as he and Kirsten step forward.  
  
"How is he?" Kirsten asks.  
  
"The surgery went well, and we have the bleeding under control. He'll be out of it for awhile but a nurse will come and get you when he starts waking up."  
  
"My daughter, how's my daughter?"  
  
"I'm sorry, mam, I don't know anything about your daughter's case. I'm sure her doctor will be out as soon as there is news."  
  
"He's okay?" The words are just now sinking into Marissa's head as she loosens the death grip she has on Seth's arm.  
  
"He'll be okay." The doctor assures. "He's very lucky."  
  
The group, with the exception of Theresa's mother, relax, slumping into the waiting room chairs. Despite the words they had exchanged earlier Seth has his arm wrapped around Summer's shoulder and she is cuddled up next to him. Sandy and Kirsten sit in a similar position and Marissa sits with her knees pulled to her chest.   
  
"Why don't you sit?" Sandy asks Theresa's pacing mother.  
  
An hour later they are still waiting for news on Theresa when the nurse comes out saying that one of Ryan's legal guardians can see him. "Do you mind if I go?" Kirsten asks.  
  
Sandy shakes his head and Kirsten follows the nurse down the hall, "right in there," the nurse states when they stop in front of an ICU room.  
  
"Thank you." Kirsten murmurs and she attempts to steady her shaking hands. Griping the door Kirsten finally pushes it open to find Ryan slumped in the bed, "Ryan," Kirsten sighs softly hurrying over to his bed.  
  
"Kirsten," Ryan mouths.  
  
Kirsten moves toward the bed taking Ryan's hand and gently brushing his band off his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ryan's voice is barely audible.  
  
"Shh," Kirsten whispers leaning close to catch is words. "You need to rest, we just wanted to let you know that we were here." Kirsten figures the small head movement is a nod from Ryan before he slips asleep.   
  
Kirsten takes the chair beside the bed tears slipping down her cheeks as she watches Ryan sleep, "Miss, I'm sorry but visiting hours times are only for five minutes every hour."  
  
Kirsten brushes at her cheeks, "alright, thank you." Standing up Kirsten walks out of the room attempting to compose herself before she gets into the waiting room. She manages to regain full composure by the time she reaches the waiting room door but the instant she steps through the doors she nearly loses it again. Theresa's other is on the ground, sobbing, and Sandy has a comforting arm around her and Seth, Marissa and Summer are sheet white.  
  
"Mom!" Seth calls once he sports her, he rushes forward and wraps his arms around her settling there for a long time. Much like he had when he was younger and the world was to tough, either because of a broken toe or a scraped knee, but a huge and a cookie made the world seem like a better place then and Kirsten knew that those times were over.  
  
"Theresa is dead," Summer doesn't falter as she says the quiet words, standing strong just behind Seth with Marissa holding onto her tightly.  
  
Kirsten knew this the instant she walked in the door so the words don't come as ay sort of a surprise, she just holds Seth tightly as she watches the horror that she can't help but be glad she doesn't have to go through, feeling a deep sense of pity for Theresa's mother. A nurse walks into this knowing the full situation, "I'm sorry to bother but..." the nurse's eyes look back and forth between the three adults in the room. "There are some forms that need to be filled out regarding the baby, the files say that a paternity test is to be done at birth."  
  
The baby, Kirsten's heart drops, everyone in the room had forgotten about the potentially orphaned baby, "I'll take care of it." Kirsten states pulling away from her son.  
  
The nurse nods, "this way please."  
  
Marissa is cold, the waiting room air conditioning has chilled her straight through, wrapping her arms around herself she glances around the room, Mr. Cohen had control of the Mrs. Rodriguez situation and Seth is clinging to Summer. Part of Marissa wants to cry and the other craves a drink, knowing she can't, or won't, give into either she leaves the waiting room hoping that somewhere else is less cold. She wanders the hospital, because she's never been there before she has no idea where she is going until she stops in front of the nursery window. Her eyes rove the clear baby baskets until her gaze finally settles on the empty baby basket with a pink card that says Baby Girl Rodriguez.  
  
Minutes pass and Marissa continues to stand there starring at the empty basket until a nurse appears holding the baby and getting Marissa's attention she holds up for Marissa to see the baby more clearly. Marissa doesn't need to see the paternity test results to know that the little girl is Ryan's daughter. Marissa doesn't know how she can tell the tiny girl doesn't particularly take after either one of her parents but deep down Marissa just knows. Marissa stands staring at the fragile girl for what could be a few short minutes or house, something about the baby had Marissa in some sort of thrall she didn't want to shake herself out of, something about the innocence of the baby kept Marissa's eyes locked on her.  
  
"Marissa," Kirsten lies a gently hand on Marissa's arm. "They have the test results back, she's..."  
  
"Ryan's baby," Marissa interrupts.  
  
"How'd you know?" Kirsten asks.  
  
Marissa shrugs, "I'm not sure. I just do."  
  
Kirsten nods, "I understand. I spoke to Ryan's doctor, they gave him the news about Theresa, Eddie and the birth of the baby."  
  
"Is that good?" Marissa asks.  
  
"The doctor didn't want to but you know Ryan, he wouldn't rest until he knew. Now he says I can go in and tell him about the results, I thought you maybe you could hold the baby up to the window."  
  
"I don't know anything about holding babies." Marissa immediately panics.  
  
"It's easy," Kirsten assures, "you'll do fine." Kirsten waves to the nurse in the nursery who is watching them and then points at the baby.  
  
"Can I help you?" The nurse questions.  
  
"We'd like to take the baby to see her father."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Her father's legal guardian." Kirsten responds simply.  
  
"Okay," the nurse nods setting down the clipboard and settling the baby into Kirsten's arms.  
  
"Hi sweetie," Kirsten greets gently touching the newborn's cheek. She yawns in response, her eyes flutter open for a minute but then her eyes close again and her long eyelashes settle on her cheeks again.  
  
"She's," Marissa stares, "beautiful."  
  
"Yes," Kirsten responds, "she is. You take her now."  
  
"What if I drop her?" Marissa asks.  
  
"You won't," Kirsten promises.  
  
Gently Marissa takes the baby into her arms and instinct suddenly takes over, the jostling wakes the baby up again and she lets out a soft mewing cry as her blue eyes focuses on Marissa. "Shh," Marissa coos "it's alright, go back to sleep." The baby seems calmed by Marissa's voice and with another yawn she is asleep and Marissa is following Kirsten down the hall until they finally reach ICU.  
  
The ICU is really just a lot of glass cubicles surrounding a large circular nurses station, "we re here to see Ryan Atwood."  
  
The nurse nods, "doctor James said you were coming, he said only you were allowed in."  
  
Kirsten nods, "she's just going to hold the baby up to the window."  
  
"Ryan," Kirsten calls softly when she steps into the room.   
  
Ryan slowly opens his eyes and Kirsten can see how sad he looks, "I really don't..." Ryan's voice coneys both his physical and emotional pain.  
  
"I know you want to be alone," Kirsten responds, "but I had to tell you that you have a daughter."  
  
Ryan's eyes widen, "mine?"  
  
Kirsten nods, "they ran the rest right away. Look."  
  
Ryan follows Kirsten's finger to where Marissa is holding up the baby wrapped in a pink blanket, he stares at the baby for a long time and several minutes pass before Ryan even realizes that Marissa is standing there as well. "Marissa?" Ryan asks.  
  
Kirsten nods, "Seth, Sandy and Summer are here too. They can't come in here so you have to concentrate on getting well, okay? Your daughter needs you."  
  
Kirsten and Ryan's eyes lock and finally Ryan nods, "I'll try."  
  
"I should go," Kirsten states, "I'm already pushing it being in here. We're getting a hotel room as near here as possible, we'll be back tomorrow."  
  
Ryan nods and doesn't say anything until Kirsten is near the door, "thanks for coming Kirsten."  
  
Kirsten turns back around to face the bed, "of course, we'll be back early."  
  
Tears are slipping down Marissa's cheeks when Kirsten walks out of the room, "Marissa, what's wrong?"  
  
"He looks so sick." Marissa whispers.  
  
"His doctors said that with some recovery time he'll be fine. We'll get the little one back to the nursery and then we'll call your mom to see if she'll let you stay the night with us. Summer already called her father." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
A.N. When I started this story I didn't have my episode list on hand so I had no idea when Theresa would have gotten pregnant by Ryan so let's just pretend that the baby was close to term, okay? But thanks to famous99 for pointing it out to me! Also I know this is a kind of short chapter but it just felt like I good place to end, anyway I will try to update as much as possible, but my graduation is on Friday and I have a lot of family in so...anyway I'll try to do another one but no promises!  
  
When they arrive back at the nursery then nurse asks Marissa, "would you like to feed her? Normally we only let parents feed the newborns but under the circumstances I think it would be okay for you to feed."  
Marissa glances at Kirsten, "do you think it would be okay?"  
"Of course," Kirsten nods. "I'm going to check on everyone and call Julie."  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" Marissa asks the nurse once she's settled in a rocking chair.  
"Yes," The nurse agrees. "So you're friend with her dad then?"  
The baby takes hold of one of Marissa's fingers and Marissa rubs her thumb across the tiny knuckles. "Ryan and I dated for most of last year but I haven't seen him since May. Family is very important to Ryan and he left so that he could be a family..." Marissa swallows hard, "I guess that's changed."  
  
"Hi," Sandy greets Kirsten with a hug and a kiss.  
"Hi," Kirsten remains in Sandy's arms for several seconds.  
"Where's Theresa's mother?"  
"Her brother came and they went to make arrangements."  
"She didn't want to see the baby?" Kirsten asks surprised.  
Sandy shakes his head, "she wants nothing to do with the baby, she says if Ryan doesn't want _it_ then _it_ can be put up for adoption."  
"Of course we're taking her with us and I want Ryan to be transferred to New Port as soon as he is will enough to travel. And we need to get two rooms at the house set up, Ryan shouldn't be in that pool house and..."  
"Kirsten breath." Sandy reminds.  
Kirsten crumbles then, sobbing into Sandy's shoulder, "I've never seen him look like that, he looked so vulnerable lying there. He's so hurt..."  
Sandy hugs Kirsten closer and kisses the top of her head, "he's going to be **_fine _**the surgery went fine and we'll talk to his doctor and see when they will let him move. He'll be fine."  
"I'm so scared for him," Kirsten sobs.  
"I know," Sandy smooths Kirsten's hair, "but he's going to be fine and he's going to come back home with us."  
Kirsten sniffs a couple times and looking around she asks, "where's Seth and Summer?"  
"They went off to find you and Marissa, so I'm assuming they are headed toward the nursery." Sandy responds, "why don't we go get something to eat?"  
Kirsten shakes her head, "I don't want hospital or vending machine food, why don't we just get the kids and go get something to eat."  
Sandy nods and taking Kirsten's hand they walk toward the nursery where Marissa is just handing the baby back to the nurse but Seth and Summer are no where to be seen. "She fell asleep in my arms." Marissa is nearly glowing when she comes out of the nursery.  
"So that's her?" Sandy asks.  
Kirsten and Marissa nod and Marissa responds, "and she's got Ryan's hair, just a little bit but it's the exact color of Ryan's."  
"I'd like to hold her." Sandy muses.  
"The nurse told me that she thinks the doctor just wants to keep her overnight and he'll probably let you guys take her tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow?" Kirsten asks, "we don't have a single thing for her."  
"Here it comes," Sandy mutters.  
"We have to go shopping," Kirsten states.  
"Shopping?" Marissa asks perking up at the though.  
Kirsten nods, "we have to find Seth and Summer, get something to eat and then we have to shop. We have to get a car seat..."  
"Before you start listing things," Sandy interrupts, "I think I know where Seth is, why don't you two head to the car and we'll meet you two there."  
Kirsten nods, "alright." Kirsten and Marissa walk away talking quickly about what they needed to shop for.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ryan asks looking up at Seth. "Kirsten said you were leaving."  
Seth shrugs, "I told my Dad we were looking for Marissa, we found her and then came here. Your daughter is pretty cute."  
"Really?" Ryan's sad expression lifts slightly. "Kirsten brought her by but all I could see were pink blankets."  
"Definitely one of the cutest babies I've seen." Seth assures.  
Ryan offers Seth a brief smile, "you've had a lot of experience with babies then?"  
"Well no," Seth's sentence trails off recognizing pain across Ryan's face. "How are you feeling?"  
Ryan makes a movement that Seth takes as a shrug, "everything's a little foggy. The medication they gave me keeps me from feeling much."  
Seth nods and as lightly awkward silence falls over the two until Summer knocks on the window. "I should go, it took a lot of sweet talking to get the nurse to let me in here." Ryan nods, "We'll all be back tomorrow."  
Ryan nods, "okay."  
"Umm, so I'll see you." Ryan is nearly asleep when Seth finishes his sentence.  
"How is he?" Summer asks.  
"Really out of it." Seth sighs.  
"I thought I'd find you here." Sandy appears behind Seth and Summer. "So wha'd you do? Bribe the nurse or something?"  
"Something like that." Seth mutters not turning to face his father.  
"Your Mom and Marissa are in the car, we're ready to get going." Sandy states.  
Summer looks back and for between father and son, "I'll go there, now." Summer states before hurrying away.  
"You okay?" Sandy asks settling a hand on Seth's shoulder.  
Seth shrugs, "I don't know...I feel bad."  
Sandy nods, "that's understandable."  
"I don't know what to say to him...We've always been different but now our differences are different."  
Sandy nods, "I understand. But your relationship hasn't changed, just because Ryan's life has changed doesn't mean you guys can't still be friends."  
"I was an ass when he was leaving." Seth's matter of fact tone indicates that he has thought of this before.  
"Maybe," Sandy agrees, "but I'm sure Ryan understands."  
"Understands that I' was being selfish and he was doing the least selfish thing possible." Seth sighs.  
"Maybe, but Ryan is going to need, need his family and you're going to be there for him and that's all that matters."  
Seth turns to face his father, "you think?"  
Sandy nods, "now come on your mother and Marissa, and probably by now Summer are making plans for what we need to buy before we bring the baby home. And I have the felling that if we don't get in there soon and stake our spots in the car they are going to give them up to baby products."


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter Three  
  
"So we're eating and shopping then?" Sandy asks when he slides into the front seat of the car with Seth in the passengers seat, the girls crowded into the back.  
  
"No," Kirsten responds, "Summer had a better idea, she grabbed a Pottery Barn catalog from the delivery waiting room, we'll just pick things out of there to have delivered and until then we will use a baby carrier. So we just after to make a quick stop at a Walmart or something like it tonight to take the baby home tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever you say," Sandy responds simply pulling out of the parking lot listening to the squealing of the girls behind him.  
  
By the time the food had come at the diner they had chosen to eat in the girls had pretty much decided on their choices for the baby, with a room full of furniture. "Should we order bedding from the magazine or pick some up when we go shopping?" Kirsten asks after taking a much needed sip of the soda in front of her.  
  
"Look at this," Marissa flips to another page in the magazine, "it's a butterfly comforter."  
  
"Oh! And look!" Summer squeals. "It's got a cute little mobile thing to go with!"  
  
"That's so cute, it's perfect." With her words Kirsten continues to fill out the long form list of things they are buying.  
  
"So Dad," Seth turns to his father, "do you think if we took the magazine away it would help, or would they just channel all of the products?"  
  
"Alright," Kirsten agrees, "we're putting it away and we will eat."  
  
But once the baby furniture conversation has been put on hold the table falls into a silence much like the one that had been wrapped around them in the waiting room hours before. After minutes of the unbearable silence that is keeping everyone from eating Sandy speaks, "so Seth, I was thinking we don't have enough room in the car for everyone to go back and to take the baby. So I thought maybe you could take the girls back and then you could drive back down later tomorrow."  
  
Seth nods, "alright."  
  
"Um, I'm sorry Sandy," Marissa apologizes, "but I want to stay here, with Ryan. Until he can be moved to a hospital in New Port."  
  
"Marissa," Kirsten begins, "you have school and Seth is only coming bring the car back and then Sandy and I are going to take turns to staying in Chino."  
  
"I want to stay too," Marissa states firmly, "I haven't missed school all year, if my Mom lets me stay then can I stay?  
  
Sandy and Kirsten exchange glances and Sandy begins, "I'm sure we could work..."  
  
"If Marissa's staying then I'm staying." Seth states firmly.  
  
"Why don't we all talk about this tomorrow?" Kirsten suggests, "when we have a better idea of how much long Ryan is going to have to stay in the hospital here."  
  
The two teenagers agree to this readily and everyone, a little more relaxed begins eating the food on their plates.

* * *

Once they've checked into the two small motel rooms the three teens quickly head to bed and Kirsten and Sandy take the opportunity to talk, sitting by the pool. "I think we should hire a nanny." Sandy states.  
  
"A nanny?" Kirsten's surprise shows that she hadn't been expecting this.  
  
"Well someone is going to need to take care of the baby while we are at work and the kids are in school." Sandy responds.  
  
"I was thinking about that." Kirsten says slowly, "I was thinking maybe I'll take some time off work. They can managed without me for a couple of weeks, besides when Ryan gets home we'd have to hire a nurse and I don't want someone as impersonal as a nurse taking care of him."  
  
"His recovering could take months." Sandy insists.  
  
Kirsten shrugs and responds firmly, "then I will take off for a couple of months. I already let him feel like he wasn't part of this family, I'm not going to let him feel like that again."  
  
Sandy wraps his arm around Kirsten and kisses her, "he knows you love him but if you want to do this I won't stop you. I think it's a good idea."  
  
"You do?" Kirsten questions.  
  
Sandy nods, "I do. You work to hard, you need the break. Caleb won't like it."  
  
"Then he will have to get used to it, because I'm doing this. Otherwise I'm quitting."  
  
"Where did this come from?" All of this was news to Sandy and he has no idea where it's coming from.  
  
"I missed so much of Seth's childhood because I was devoting all of my time to the New Port group, I don't want to make that mistake again. I'm going to be there for Ryan and I'm going to be there for his baby, because they are family and I've let my family down enough in the past."

* * *

"Cohen, what are you doing up?" Seth finds Summer sitting in the stairwell that leads to the only drink machine in the motel.  
  
"I needed a drink," Seth responds sitting next to Summer, "what are you doing up?"  
  
"Just thinking." Summer responds.  
  
"I've been thinking too." Seth responds. "About what I said earlier today, about us breaking up I don't think..."  
  
"I think you were right." Summer states licking her lips nervously. "I think we should break up."  
  
Summer's words stop Seth for a minute, but he recovers quickly and nods, "that's what I was say, I don't think anything has changed."  
  
Summer nods standing up, "okay then. You can take me home tomorrow and we can start doing our own things."  
  
Seth nods, the rest of his body unmoving as he echoes, "okay then."  
  
"I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"Okay," Seth responds off-handed, "night." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Sorry that the updates have taken so long...I graduated and then I was out of town for a month without any chance of access to a computer to update from...What can you say family vacation...Anyway I'm here to update now and hopefully I will keep rolling out the updates! Alright, well I'm a complete idiot I kept getting these reviews that I didn't understand, but then I re-read what I had written and I was going one way (the Theresa thing was there because I'd intended for Ryan to explain why he named her Aurora...So anyway...I was being dumb!  
  
"I'm think everyone needs to go home." Sandy stops the three teenagers mid-bicker.  
  
"I'm not going home." Seth states.  
  
"Me either," Marissa crosses her arms and glares at Seth who returns the look.  
  
"I don't care what any of you want," Sandy responds.  
  
Summer holds up her hand, "I WANT to go home."  
  
"We'll get you home Summer." Sandy responds, "as for you two, you fought all the way downstairs for breakfast, through breakfast and the car ride to the hospital. You're both going home and staying home, you can help out with the baby. Here's the deal, Kirsten, the three of you and the baby are going home as soon as we get all the release papers filled out for the baby. You can come back and visit Ryan over the weekend."  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Mr. Cohen..."  
  
"I'm sorry, but Kirsten and I have decided. I don't want to hear anymore on the topic," Sandy states once they've reached the nursery.  
  
A nurse steps out just as they reach the window, they don't recognize her but she seems to know who they are, "you're here to take home baby girl Atwood, right?"  
  
Kirsten mouths the words "baby girl Atwood," while Sandy nods, "that's right. Is she all ready to come home?"  
  
The nurse nods, "we've been taking special care of her. There's just some paper work you have to fill out."  
  
"I'll take care of it," Kirsten states, "Sandy you haven't gotten a chance to hold the baby."  
  
"All right Mrs. Cohen, follow me," the nurse gestures to the other nurse inside, "and Lorraine will bring the baby out to you Mr. Cohen."  
  
Sandy nods, "thank you." Once the baby is settled in Sandy's arm Summer, Seth and Marissa crowd around him.  
  
"What do you think Ryan's going to name the baby?" Marissa asks.  
  
"Theresa maybe?" Summer suggests.  
  
"I'm not sure," Sandy responds, "when he's more alert I'm sure he'll get a chance to think about it."  
  
"You can't go in there," a tall nurse stops Marissa from entering Ryan's hospital room.  
  
Marissa stares in the window watching Ryan sleep before turning to face the nurse, "please. I just need to talk to him."  
  
"I can't let you in there," the nurse shakes her head. "I'm sure you're worried about your boyfriend but he's in very critical condition and I'm under strict orders not to let anyone outside of his adoptive family in there."  
  
Marissa bites her lip hard, "please. I have to see him, I have to see him. Before I go home I have to make sure he's okay."  
  
The nurse glances around, "his doctor stops by to check on him every hour on the hour, that's 10 minutes away so you have to get in there and out before he comes. And don't tell anyone I let you in."  
  
Marissa smiles appreciatively before slipping into the room, sitting in the chair beside his bed Marissa takes his hand and whispers, "I love you Ryan."  
  
"Marissa," Ryan's words are hoarse but his eyes immediately lock onto Marissa's.  
  
"Oh my God, Ryan," a fresh round of tears come to Marissa's eyes. Ryan gives Marissa's hand a weak squeeze, "I missed you."  
  
"Missed you too..." Ryan responds softly.  
  
"I can't stay long," Marissa responds quickly. "I'll be back to visit but Kirsten and Sandy are making us go home, they are trying to get you moved to a hospital in New Port. And we are taking the baby home with us."  
  
"Aurora," Ryan chokes on the words.  
  
"What?"  
  
Marissa helps Ryan drink water some water before he continues, "her name, Aurora Kirsten Cohen. Tell the Cohen's for me."  
  
Marissa nods, "I will." Glancing at the clock on the wall she sighs, "I have to go, I'll come back I promise."  
  
"Marissa, where have you been?" Kirsten asks when Marissa meets the group back up in the nursery.  
  
"I went to see Ryan." Marissa responds sheepishly.  
  
"You're not supposed to be in there," Kirsten reminds gently and then asks, "how is he?"  
  
"Better, I think." Kirsten responds. "He told me her name."  
  
"Oh really?" Sandy asks, "what is it then?"  
  
"Aurora."  
  
"That's a pretty name." Summer comments.  
  
Marissa nods, "Aurora Kirsten Cohen. He didn't explain, he just want me to tell you." Marissa stares at Sandy and Kirsten and both have tears in their eyes.  
  
Sandy nods, "I'll make sure that they put that on the birth certificate. You guys should get going though."  
  
"Is she ever going to stop crying?" Seth asks from the front passenger seat, they were half way back to New Port and Aurora hadn't stopped crying since they'd gotten in the car.  
  
"Probably not until we get home," Kirsten responds. "You screamed whenever you were put in your car seat and that's probably her problem. Are you girls alright back there?" Kirsten glances in her rearview mirror and Summer nods for the both of them, Marissa's eyes focused on something outside the car window.  
  
Marissa wipes the tears off of her cheeks before nodding. "We're fine," and then turning to the baby she asks, "aren't we Aurora?" Gently Marissa lets Aurora take hold of her finger, "we're fine." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
"Marissa," Kirsten stops Marissa before she can get out of the car, "I know you don't live right next door anymore but you're welcome to come over whenever you want. You don't need an invite, I'm sure Aurora would like to see you..."  
  
Marissa gives a weak, but appreciative smile, "thanks Kirsten."  
  
"Mom," Seth snaps once Marissa has closed her door.  
  
"Seth," Kirsten sighs.   
  
"You just gave Marissa free pass to come and go in my house..."  
  
"Seth, you have to give up this grudge you have against Marissa, she had nothing to do with Ryan leaving."  
  
"She..."  
  
Kirsten shakes her head, "no, she had nothing to do with it no matter what kind of conclusion you would like to come to. Secondly, Ryan is going to need all the support he can get whenever we can bring him home and it'll be nice to have help with Aurora. And finally, imagine how stressful it must be to be living with Julie and your grandfather, we both know that Marissa doesn't handle stress well. I guess I'm being a good step-sister."  
  
"First of all I'm not even touching on the good step-sister thing...and second what ever happened to being a good mother?"  
  
"Seth, just forgive Marissa it'd be a lot easier on everyone if you would." Kirsten glances over at Seth and taking notice of the scowl on his face she chooses to ask him about Summer later.

* * *

"How's Ryan?" Julie Nichols questions when Marissa finally walks into the house.  
  
Marissa turns to glare at her mother, "like you care."  
  
"I do care," Julie responds. "I know how much you care about him and he's family."  
  
"Just stop," Marissa responds. "Just stop pretending you care about me or my life, okay? I just don't want to hear it anymore." With her words on the verge of tears Marissa quickly takes the stairs up to the second floor of the sprawling house and straight into her own room.  
  
Behind the safety of the locked door Marissa moves toward her dresser and pushing her various bathing suits around until her hands hit something cold and solid. Marissa sighs deeply, glad that she still had a bottle of alcohol in her room, but when she pulls the glass bottle out she finds that it's completely empty. "Dammit!" Marissa sends the bottle flying against her wall, the release of energy doesn't have the desired effect. With a sob Marissa sinks to the carpeted floor, pulling her knees to her chest and crying.

* * *

"Sandy Cohen?" An older doctor approaches Sandy in the ICU waiting room.  
  
"Yes, you must be Dr. Abrams." Sandy stands to shake the doctor's hand.  
  
He nods, "yes. I'm sure your anxious to know about Ryan's condition."  
  
Sandy nods, "I saw him a few minutes ago but I didn't see him yesterday so I don't know if he looks better or worse..."  
  
"He's doing much better," Dr. Abrams assures. "I've read in his charts that you are requesting that he be moved to a hospital in New Port."  
  
Sandy nods, "we live in New Port, we'd like him to be close to home."  
  
Dr. Abrams nods, "we are moving him out of ICU today if he shows enough progress in the morning then we can have him transferred first thing tomorrow morning."   
  
"Really?" Sandy asks mildly surprised at how soon Ryan could be moved.  
  
"Yes, he's a strong boy, very healthy he's recovering quickly from surgery. He'll be in the hospital awhile longer but he's very lucky, considering the fatalities resulting from the other passengers."  
  
Sandy nods, "thank you doctor."

* * *

"Sugar, you're home. How's your friend?" Mr. Roberts greets his daughter, after finding her aimlessly flipping through channels on the television.  
  
"He's alright," Summer responds aimlessly.  
  
"That's good," sitting next to his daughter Mr. Roberts takes note of her expression. "What's wrong?"  
  
Summer bites her lip, "Seth and I broke up."  
  
"That idiot dumped _you_?" Mr. Robert's asks sharply.  
  
Summer shakes her head, tears threatening to fall, "no, I broke up with him."  
  
"That's my girl," Mr. Robert's says proudly. "Lara and I have dinner plans with the Sinclaires tonight, but why don't you come along."  
  
"I don't think so Daddy..."  
  
"I don't even know the Sinclaires."  
  
"That's right," Mr. Roberts muses, "you know they have a son your age, I'll see if they could bring him along. It could be a family affair."  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
"Oh come on, honeybee," Mr. Roberts urges, "it'll be fun. For me?" Taking in Summer's unwilling expression Mr. Roberts suggests, "why don't you pick up a nice dress to wear to dinner tonight? That should cheer you up."  
  
Summer shrugs, "I guess..."

* * *

"I thought you said three o'clock?" A 7-year-old blonde girl bounces from foot to foot staring at her parents expectantly.   
  
"We did, Elisha you need to calm down."   
  
The girl, Elisha bites her lip, "but I want her to be here now. I've missed her. It's been _forever_ since I've seen her."  
  
Elisha's father gently ruffles her hair, "she'll be here, her flight is probably just late, that happens a lot in airports."  
  
"Well why does _her_ flight have to be late? Why can't one of the other planes be late? I've been waiting for her flight for_ hours_."  
  
"Look," Elisha's father kneels down next to her and points to the TV screen in front of them. "See that, it says that her flight landed, she'll be here in just a couple minutes now."  
  
Elisha turns to face her father, her face deadly serious, "she's really staying, right? She's not going to move away again?"  
  
"She's really staying," Elisha's father nods, "she's not going to move away again."  
  
Elisha looks relieved, "good, she's my favorite sister."  
  
"I'm your only sister squirt, I better be your favorite."  
  
Elisha's eyes go wide and she turns around quickly to face her older sister, "Anna! I missed you!" 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
  
"Really?" Kirsten asks into the phone. "That's great, alright, I've got to tell Seth. He's going to be thrilled. No, I haven't asked him...yeah I'll talk to you later. Love you, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Was that Dad?" Seth asks entering the room just as Kirsten hangs up the phone.  
  
"Yes," Kirsten grins at her son. "Your Dad talked to Ryan's doctor today, he says that if everything continues to go well with Ryan they can move him to the hospital here in New Port tomorrow morning."  
  
This news perks Seth up, "really?"  
  
Kirsten nods, "yes. Your dad said he'd call tomorrow with confirmation, but he didn't want to talk long because they were going to let him into to see Ryan."  
  
"That's great, any idea when they'll let him out?"  
  
"He didn't say," Kirsten replies. Just as the doorbell rings again Aurora begins crying, "I'll get her if you could get the door."  
  
"Got it," Seth nods before heading in the direction of the door. Pulling the door open Seth can do nothing but stare at the girl standing there, unable to process what exactly was going on. Continuing to stare Seth takes in the skirt that definitely stuck out in New Port, a dark denim at the top and a red and black plaid at the bottom, a black shirt and a bright smile that Seth had missed.  
  
"So are you going to stand there staring at me with that stupid grin or are you going to welcome me home?" Anna demands before hugging Seth.  
  
"An...Anna what are you doing here?" Seth asks.  
  
"My uncle got offered a job in Germany, it was either move to Germany or move back to California...I didn't want to have to learn German, so here I am."  
  
"Oh my God, this is amazing," turning from the door Seth calls, "Mom come and see who's back."  
  
With Aurora cradled in her arms Kirsten enters the room, "Anna, I had no idea you were moving back."  
  
"It was sudden thing," Anna responds. "I had no idea you had a baby, congratulations."  
  
"Oh no," Seth shakes his head, "that's Ryan's baby."  
  
"Ryan's baby?" Anna arches an eyebrow, "I'm guessing we have a lot to catch up on."  
  
"We do," Seth nods, "come in. Can you stay awhile?"

* * *

"Ryan?" Sandy calls softly from the doorway of Ryan's new hospital room.  
  
"I'm awake Sandy," Ryan calls back weakly.  
  
"You look good," Sandy comments.  
  
"How is she?" Ryan asks.  
  
"Aurora?" Sandy asks and Ryan nods in response. "Kirsten says she's doing okay, she's at the house now."  
  
"Good," Ryan relaxes.  
  
"That's a pretty name, Aurora..."  
  
"Yeah," Ryan clears his throat. "When we, me, Theresa and Eddie, were little, every time Theresa got to pick a movie to watch we'd watch Sleeping Beauty. It was always Theresa's favorite movie, that's one thing I'll never forget about her and I wanted our daughter to always carry that with her."  
  
"That's beautiful Ryan," Sandy responds.  
  
"I know I should have said something about using your last name, but I want her to be a Cohen, not an Atwood."  
  
"You don't have to apologize for giving her our name, I never asked you this before because I didn't want you to think that we were trying to take your identity away. But Ryan you can change your last name to Cohen anytime you want, we don't care what your last name is, but it's a simple process..." Ryan's eyes lock on Sandy's an his nod is the only answer Sandy needs before he responds, "I'll draw up the papers as soon as we're back in New Port."  
  
"You look beautiful princess," Mr. Roberts whispers to Summer when they step out of the car.  
  
Summer grins at her father, she felt beautiful and that made her feel a little bit better. She'd bought a red dress that rested just off the shoulders and fitted tightly until the skirt where it flared out into a twirl skirt.  
  
"You do look nice," Lana, the step-monster, comments. "You should do your hair like this more often.  
  
Instinctively Summer touches the tight corkscrew curls, "so what's the name of the son?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, Lana do you know?"  
  
Lana nods, "Reginald."  
  
"There they are now," Mr. Robert's leads his family toward trio walking toward them.   
  
Once the adults have started chatty Summer stands in front of Reginald, taking in his tall, very handsome dark haired, blue eyed looks, "you must be Reginald, I'm Summer."  
  
"Call me Tate," he responds. "And it's very nice to meet you."  
  
"Tate?"  
  
Tate rolls his eyes and lowering his voice states, "my full name is Reginald Tate Emmett Gavin Sinclaire the fourth."  
  
Summer has to bite her lip to keep from laughing, "really?"  
  
Tate sighs, "unfortunately."  
  
As they are settled around a table Summer asks, "you don't go to my school, do you?"  
  
Tate shakes his head, "no, I go to an all boys school. My father wants me to concentrate on school, I want to be a doctor so I can't complain. But actually I think our football team is playing yours on Friday."  
  
"Really?" Summer questions.  
  
"Unless I'm mistaken, do you go to the games?"  
  
"Actually my boyfriend isn't really into sports," Summer responds without really thinking.  
  
"Ah a boyfriend, should have figured you'd have a boyfriend," Tate responds.  
  
Summer bites her lip before speaking, not necessarily wanting to admit that she and Seth had broken up but not willing to let Tate believe she had a boyfriend either, "we broke up."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Tate responds.   
  
Summer shrugs, "we had like nothing in common, no less than nothing. We only started dating because his adopted brother and best friend were into each other, so what about you? Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"We moved here three months ago and I go to an all boys school, and with the exception of the dingbats that my father introduces me too, no offense meant to you of course."  
  
Summer doesn't feel offend and offers a smile, "none taken." 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Okay sorry about in the last chapter where I kept calling Summer's dad Mr. Roberts but that's because , where I get all my info like that, was down and I didn't feel like looking it up, sorry but now that I know his name is Neil that will be used...  
  
"Hi Mr. Roberts, it's Marissa, is Summer home?" Every bone in Marissa's body was exhausted, she hadn't slept all night and had spent most of that time curled up in the same position.  
  
"No, I'm sorry Marissa, she went out early. Did you try her cell phone?"  
  
"Yeah, I did she didn't answer."  
  
"Well she went to the beach, she probably didn't hear it."  
  
Marissa sighs, "alright, thanks Mr. Roberts." Marissa flops down on her bed aimlessly, unwilling to move from her position sprawled out on the bed, her body was craving the alcohol she'd wanted the night before but her body felt heavy and the knock on the door was the last thing she wanted to hear. "Go away!" Marissa calls.  
  
"Marissa, it's Seth, can we please talk?"  
  
"Seth," Marissa lets out a deep breath, "fine come in." Once he's pushed the door open and stands awkwardly in the doorway she snaps, "what do you want?"  
  
"There's a couple reasons why I came. But first, I have to apologize to you. I've blamed you for Ryan having to leave but in all reality it wasn't any one's fault and I shouldn't have said any of the things that I said last summer. I knew I was being an idiot but I guess I needed Anna to tell it to my face. So," Seth stares at Marissa, "do you forgive me?"  
  
Marissa nods and with a dismissive of her hand she responds, "yeah, I forgive you."  
  
"Good," Seth nods. "So there's more, and surprisingly it's all good news, and you look like you need some good news."  
  
"What Seth," Marissa doesn't bother to hide her irritation.  
  
"Ryan's coming home," Seth responds quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not home home, but they are moving him to a hospital here. My dad called and confirmed this morning."  
  
"Really?" Marissa cracks a small smile, "so he's doing better?"  
  
Seth nods, "my dad says a lot better."  
  
"That's great," with her words Marissa bursts into tears.  
  
Seth watches Marissa for a couple seconds before moving over to her and gently wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "shouldn't you be happy?"  
  
Marissa sniffs, "I _am_ happy."  
  
"Oh, um right..." Seth trails off not sure what else to say. "So Anna's back."  
  
"Anna, Anna?" Marissa asks and when Seth nods she asks, "why is she back?"  
  
"Her uncle got a job transfer to Germany and she missed her family."  
  
Marissa nods, "well it's cool she's back. So can we see Ryan now, then?"  
  
Seth shakes his head, "not until this afternoon. But you can come over to the house if you want, play with Aurora...well she can't actually play...But you could feed her, that's kind of cool."

* * *

"Jimmy, you're back," Kirsten pulls the door open to allow her old friend into the house, glad that the doorbell hadn't woken the sleeping baby.  
  
Jimmy had been away at a restaurant management class and had been out of New Port for the last month, "I think I've missed something while I was gone," he comments staring at the baby in Kirsten's arms. "Is Ryan back then?" Quickly Kirsten explains the entire situation to Jimmy and he questions, "how's Marissa handling it?"  
  
"I'm not actually sure, she's upset obviously, Seth's over there now."  
  
Jimmy nods, "I was on my way over there after I left here anyway, but I thought I should tell you first, even before I told the girls."  
  
Kirsten narrows her eyes at Jimmy before asking, "tell them what?"  
  
"I've asked Hailey to marry me," Jimmy states, "and she said yes."  
  
"You're going to marry my sister?" Kirsten asks sinking onto the couch.  
  
Jimmy nods, "yes."  
  
"I don't even know how to respond to that," Kirsten responds. "I really just don't."

* * *

"Are you going to get in the water, or are you going to lay around the beach all day?" Tate asks Summer from where he is settled next to her on the beach blanket.  
  
"I'm enjoying laying around," Summer responds without lifting her head from her arms.  
  
"Don't make me drag you into the water," Tate threatens.  
  
Summer looks up at this, "yeah right."  
  
Without another word Tate has lifted Summer up and over his shoulder and is carrying her to the ocean, "no," Summer states firmly, in a tone that she's used to being obeyed with.  
  
"You think with just a wave of your hand I'll set you back down?" Tate asks.  
  
"Yes." Summer responds glaring at his back.  
  
"I don't think so," Tate shakes his head, laughter edging his voice.  
  
"If you drop me in that water I swear to God I'll..." Summer's threat is cut off by her ungraceful splash into the ocean.  
  
Tate smirk down at her, "you were saying?"  
  
"I was saying," Summer doesn't utter any other words and she quickly pulls Tate's feet out from under him and when he comes up sputtering she laughs. "That's what I was saying."  
  
"You're a lot stronger than you look," Tate comments.  
  
Summer grins and flexes, "don't underestimate me Tate Sinclair, I don't like it and you'll only end up in situations like this one."  
  
"You're not what I expected," Tate stares up at Summer when she stands.  
  
"Wha'd you expected?" Summer tosses her head back and forth, "A ditzy, spoiled rich girl?"  
  
"Well," Tate nods, "yeah."  
  
"I am," Summer admits. "But I'm changing, growing up..."  
  
"Well good, I must say I wasn't looking forward to having to hang out with another of the girls my parents force me to hang out with usually."  
  
Summer tightens the ties on her American flag string bikini bottoms, "So your parents forced you to ask me to the beach today?"  
  
"Nope," Tate shakes his head, "I invited you all by myself."  
  
"Oh, look who's a big boy now," Summer laughs lightly.  
  
Without another word Tate, who is still sitting in the water, repeats Summer's action earlier so that they are both sitting in the water, "you're sneaky."  
  
Tate shrugs, "maybe. But I'm honest too."  
  
"How is being sneaky honest?" Summer asks crossing her arms.  
  
"You don't trust me," Tate observes, that's okay. Cause you will, whenever you get over this guy you're hung up on." Summer looks away, taking a deep breath at Tate's words. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Okay when I made the corrections to the chapter where Ryan tells Marissa the Aurora's name I didn't think that the people who had already read it wouldn't know about it...so I will repost my Author's note from that chapter... Alright, well I'm a complete idiot I kept getting these reviews that I didn't understand, but then I re-read what I had written and I was going one way (the Theresa thing was there because I'd intended for Ryan to explain why he named her Aurora...So anyway...I was being dumb! Anyway on with this chapter!!

* * *

"Dad, you're home," Marissa and Seth walk into the Cohen's house together.  
  
Jimmy hugs his daughter, avoiding Kirsten's eye contact, "yeah, I just got back today, I was going to come over and see you after I stopped by to talk to Kirsten."  
  
"How was your class?" Marissa asks pulling out of her father's embrace.  
  
"Good," Jimmy nods, "good. I've learned a lot, so I think Sandy and I can start over again...and have better luck this time."  
  
Marissa smiles at her father, "good."   
  
"Can I talk to you?" Jimmy asks softly.  
  
Marissa shrugs and turns to face Kirsten, "do you mind if we wait a couple minutes to leave?"  
  
"No, go ahead, I still have some of Aurora's things to get together." Kirsten encourages.  
  
"Thanks," Marissa nods and follows Jimmy into the dining room where they can talk privately. "What's going on Dad?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing," Jimmy responds gently touching Marissa's cheek. "You look completely exhausted."  
  
"It's the whole Ryan thing," Marissa's words are partly a lie. "And you know Mom's driving me nuts."  
  
Jimmy offers Marissa a smile and taking her hand he states, "well you're not going to have to live with her much longer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I proposed to Hailey," Jimmy states cautiously, judging Marissa's reaction.  
  
"Really?" Marissa's expression doesn't change, but when Jimmy nods she smiles. "Good Dad, I'm happy for you. I like Hailey."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I do," Marissa nods.   
  
Jimmy smiles brightly, "I'm glad, because there's more."  
  
"More?" Marissa asks, "is Hailey pregnant?"  
  
"What?" Jimmy looks startled, "no." He shakes his head quickly, "no. Listen, Caleb's check cleared, there's nothing holding you hostage in that house anymore. I'm buying a bigger house and I want you to move back in with me, don't worry about your Mom and Caleb, let me take care of them."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Marissa, do you want to move back in with me."  
  
Marissa nods, "yes, but..."  
  
"Then let me be the parent here and let me take care of this."

* * *

"My dad's marrying your aunt," Marissa's words break the silence in the car between her and Seth. Just as they had been getting ready to leave Aurora had woken up screaming and Kirsten had encouraged Marissa and Seth to go to the hospital ahead of her and that she would be there after Aurora calmed down.   
  
"Yes," Seth nods, "our family is getting twisted."  
  
Marissa nods in agreement, "really twisted."  
  
"You know that when Hailey marries your dad then his step-mother-in-law is going to be his ex-wife?" Seth laughs, "definitely twisted."  
  
"So you and Summer really broke up?" Marissa asks when they have both stopped laughing.  
  
Seth's eyes remain trained on the road as he responds, "yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry Seth, I don't even know where it came from." Marissa admits, "I mean, I know you guys had been fighting a lot but she never said anything about dumping you."  
  
"I know where it came from," Seth responds. "I was going to do it before we found out about Ryan, my Mom interrupted it with the news, and you know Summer she beat me to the punch." Seth can feel Marissa's eyes on him as he stares at the road, "what?" he asks.  
  
"I just never thought you'd dump Summer."  
  
"Thing just weren't right anymore," Seth responds simply before pulling into the hospital parking lot.  
  
Marissa sighs, "no there's something I understand perfectly."

* * *

"We are here to provide entertainment for the rest of this boring day," Seth walks into Ryan's hospital room laden down with board games that he had brought from the house. "They treating you alright here? Because I'm pretty sure my grandfather, and her step-father, own like this entire hospital so we could probably pull some strings. Get you a nurse hottie, maybe a nice sponge bath..." Seth rambles quickly.  
  
"Seth, stop, and breath," Ryan orders gently.  
  
"Right," Seth nods.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Right." Seth nods again.  
  
Turning to Marissa, Ryan repeats, "I'm fine."  
  
Marissa has tears swimming in her eyes when she respond, "okay, good."  
  
"So, what about a rousing game of Parcheesi?" Seth asks holding up the box.  
  
"Knock, knock?" Anna suddenly appears in the doorway holding a book.  
  
"Anna?" Ryan wears a puzzled expression on his face. "I've been out of the loop, right?"  
  
"I just moved back," Anna walks over to the bed and gently kisses Ryan's cheek. "So you're not to far out of the loop, just to busy spending time in the ICU. But you look good."  
  
"Thanks, so do you."  
  
"I saw your daughter," Anna smiles, "she's precious."  
  
"So I've been told," Ryan responds.  
  
"You haven't seen her?" Anna asks.  
  
Ryan shakes his head, "they couldn't bring her in to see me at the ICU. I thought Kirsten was bringing her when you guys came?"  
  
"She woke up before we got out the door," Seth responds. "Mom was going to feed her and try to calm her down before she brought her over."  
  
Ryan nods, "alright."  
  
"So what do you say? Parcheesi?" 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Seth having a seizure under a table?" Anna guesses.  
  
Seth's glared causes an eruption of laughter from everyone else in the small, private, hospital room as they play charades, Kirsten, Sandy and Aurora had come and gone hours ago. "London Bridges Falling Down, come on people. Work with me."  
  
"Does anyone else want to take a stab at this?" Seth asks.  
  
"You said you were going until we guessed one right." Marissa laughs.  
  
"Fine, one more since you are all so amused. Okay.." Seth begins to wave his arm around furiously and when everyone gives him words that have nothing to do with the one he is thinking up he holds up two fingers symbolizing the second word.   
  
Once everyone has nodded he quickly takes Anna into his arms and begins dancing with her , "Seth I don't think you're supposed to use props." Ryan states laughing.  
  
"I don't care you're going to get this one," Seth states before assuming the tango position before tangoing with Anna in Ryan's hospital room.  
  
"Tango," Marissa calls out from Ryan's bed, laughing.  
  
"Good," Seth gently dips Anna back and coming face to face with Summer, a sight that nearly causes him to drop Anna.  
  
She looks beautiful, not that Seth had really been expecting any less, she was dressed simply just a pair of jeans and a white spaghetti strap but there were moments when Summer still took Seth's breath away. The one thing that Seth hadn't been suspecting was that a very handsome guy was standing next to her, Summer clears her throat to break the quiet, "Anna, you're back...that explains a lot of things." Summer doesn't give enough time for anyone to dwell on her comment before she turns to Ryan. "I talked to Coop's mom she said you were moved here, so I guess that means you're getting better. Good. So Tate and I were just going out to dinner and I wanted to stop and make sure you were okay..."  
  
"I'm doing okay, thanks for checking." Ryan responds for lack of anything else to say.  
  
Summer nods, "okay. So I'll see you guys around."  
  
"So are you going to introduce me or am I just supposed to follow you out?" Tate asks glancing at Summer.  
  
"Right," Summer nods. "Everyone this is Tate Sinclaire, he just moved here with his parents. Tate this is Ryan, Seth, Marissa and Anna. Okay, good, now we can go."

* * *

"Will you stop laughing?" Kirsten asks.  
  
"I can't help it, but your entire family should be locked up." Sandy laughs.  
  
"Sandy..."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just you promise to go to your father's house so that you can be there to help when Hailey and Jimmy tell him and Julie that they are getting married. And you get fired in the process...I mean come on..."  
  
"My father fired me!" Kirsten exclaims, "I don't see the humerus side of that."  
  
"You said you were going to quit," Sandy points out.  
  
"I didn't actually think I'd have to..." Kirsten leans against Sandy.  
  
"In the last couple of months you've hated every part of your job, you can always find something you like better when things calm down."  
  
Kirsten nods as Aurora begins crying in the other room, "you're right, I'll go get her. Why don't you order out, maybe Chinese?"  
  
"Let me get her," Sandy responds, "you call and order whatever. You should call Seth too, see if he's going to be home for dinner."  
  
Kirsten nods, "alright. I heated a bottle up for her, it's on the stove."

* * *

"Seth, you're home earlier than I figured you would be." Kirsten comments when Seth walks in the door 15 minutes after Kirsten had called for take-out.  
  
"Summer showed up," Seth responds, "jumped to the wrong conclusion about me and Anna...It wasn't fun."  
  
"I'm sorry Seth," Kirsten responds.  
  
Seth shrugs, "where's Dad?"  
  
"He was feeding Aurora last time I heard from him," Kirsten states leading the way into the living room, only to find Sandy asleep on the couch with Aurora snuggled in his arms. "He used to do that with you."  
  
"Really?" Seth asks.  
  
Kirsten nods, "every time he fed you."  
  
Seth leads the way out of the living room and Kirsten follows him, "I think I really hurt Summer," Seth sighs sitting at the counter.  
  
Kirsten makes a sympathetic face, "she loves you Seth, she really does. You broke her heart, you have to give her time."

* * *

"We have to talk," Jimmy walks into Caleb's office without knocking.  
  
"I have nothing left to say to you," Caleb doesn't look up from the papers he is signing.  
  
"Well, I do." Jimmy responds dropping into the chair across from Caleb's desk.  
  
"What do you want Jimmy, you're wasting my time." Caleb responds before setting his pen down.  
  
"Marissa is going to be moving back in with me," Jimmy informs, his voice firm.  
  
"I don't think so, that's not the agreement we made," Caleb responds calmly.  
  
"I don't give a damn about the arrangement," Jimmy states. "You're check cleared and I'm not going to play by your rules anymore. You can't exactly force her to stay, because then you'd have to fess up to blackmailing her into moving in here in the first place. Not much you can do, can you Caleb?"  
  
"I've done all of this for her mother, having both of her daughters here with her means everything to Julie." Caleb states firmly, "Marissa isn't going anywhere."  
  
"That's where you're wrong. From what I hear, you're on the verge of being broke, Julie doesn't know that yet, does she? By your silence I'm thinking not. Sandy and I have found the opportunity to open another restaurant and we are going to be taking it, we'll be starting from the ground up and we could be giving all of New Port Group our business, and from what Sandy says that will help a lot of your problems. Keeping Julie in those designed dresses she loves so much, this can all be arranged so long as Marissa comes to live with me and Hailey."  
  
"I'll accept all of this, with the understanding that Julie never hears about any of this."  
  
"I'll have one of my daughters back, that's all that matters to me." Jimmy responds, "as for yours and Julie's wonderful marriage, I wouldn't dream of ruining it."  
  
"I believe this conversation is over?" Caleb questions.  
  
Jimmy nods, "well over." With his words Jimmy walks out of the office just as Marissa is coming into the house.   
  
"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?" Marissa questions.  
  
"Making arrangements with Caleb. He's going to talk to your mother, and you can move in with me soon."  
  
Marissa hugs Jimmy, "thanks Dad. I love you."  
  
Jimmy hugs his daughter tightly, "I love you too kiddo, and everything's going to be fine from now on, I promise." 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Can't I go to the hospital to see Ryan?" Seth questions, "I could go back to school tomorrow."  
  
"No," Kirsten responds. "Besides isn't today Anna's first day back?"  
  
"Well...yeah...but..." Seth trails off as Anna comes into the kitchen.  
  
"Seth, you ready to go?" Anna questions.  
  
"Yeah," Seth sighs grabbing his bag, "what about a half day?"  
  
"No," Kirsten responds, "go to school. You can go to the hospital after school, I'm taking Ryan over after lunch."  
  
"You know with everyone hanging all around it's going to make him feel overcrowded," Seth points out.  
  
"Seth, we have to go," Anna states, "we promised Marissa we would pick her up."  
  
"Alright, bye Mom," Seth leans over Aurora's baby carrier, "by Rory." With his words Seth plants a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Hey guys," Marissa greets when she gets into the car minutes later. "So I have a favor."  
  
"What's up?" Anna questions.  
  
"So I was wondering if you guys could help me move into my dad's new house?"  
  
"You're moving back in with your dad?" Seth asks.  
  
Marissa nods, "he talked to Caleb last night and arranged it all. He and Hailey are going house hunting this morning and he has a meeting with your dad to talk about restaurant stuff this afternoon. Ryan's going to get out of the hospital and things are going to be perfect."  
  
"Here, here," Seth holds his Starbucks cup up to Marissa's reflection in the rearview mirror.

* * *

"Stop thinking about it," Kirsten orders herself, staring fiercely in the bathroom mirror as she roughly pulls her hair into a pony tail.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" Sandy asks coming into the bathroom with Aurora cradled in his arms.  
  
Kirsten nods, "yeah, you know me. I'm turning into Seth."  
  
"Are you still worried about not having a job?" Sandy asks.  
  
"Yeah, that's..." Kirsten nods, "yeah."  
  
"Well I may have found your solution, you can always manage whatever new restaurant Jimmy and I open."  
  
Kirsten nods, "yeah, I guess that's a possibility. Shouldn't you be getting to work? You're going to be late."  
  
Sandy turns around and peers into the bedroom at the clock, "you're right. Listen I'll be late in getting home since I'm taking a long lunch to look at restaurants with Jimmy, so I have to work late and then I'm going to stop and see Ryan before visiting hours are over. I'll probably have to drag Seth home then, want me to pick up dinner on the way?"  
  
Kirsten nods, "yeah, sure."  
  
"Have anything in mind?"  
  
Kirsten shakes her head, "whatever you and Seth decide. Ask Marissa and Anna if they want to stay for dinner too, I'm sure home isn't exactly fun for Marissa right now. I can't believe Jimmy told Dad that he's taking Marissa back. The poor girl, she must feel like an object, it's sad. But she'll be happy living with Jimmy and Hailey." Kirsten cringes, "I can't believe my sister is marrying Jimmy. And Marissa's going to be my step-sister _and_ my step-niece." Kirsten shakes her head again, "my brain just can process all of this. I love you, have a good day."  
  
Sandy kisses Aurora before placing her in Kirsten's arms and in turn kissing Kirsten, "I love you too."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Kirsten asks walking into Ryan's room with Aurora's baby carrier in his hands.  
  
"Like I get asked that way to much," Ryan retorts.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kirsten nods. "Look who's awake on her visit to Daddy this time."  
  
When Ryan looks at Aurora he still wears the awed expression that he had the day before, "can I hold her?"  
  
"Ryan, she's your daughter, of course you can hold her." Kirsten quickly responds, setting the carrier on the open chair she gently lifts Aurora out. "Do you know how to hold a baby?"  
  
Ryan nods, "we baby sat Theresa's baby cousins a lot."  
  
"Good," Kirsten nods settling Aurora into Ryan's ready arms. Once Aurora is settled there she pulls out her camera quickly snapping pictures of the first time Aurora's father holds her.  
  
"She's so little," Ryan breathes. "I feel like if I move I'll break her."  
  
"You won't," Kirsten assures. "Seth's held her and she's not broken. She looks like you, you know."  
  
"You think?" Ryan asks after a long pause. "That's funny, because I was just thinking that she looks like Theresa."  
  
"Ryan, I'm so sorry about what happened." As far as Kirsten knows this is the first time anyone has spoken to Ryan about Theresa.  
  
Ryan's eyes lock onto Kirsten's an he admits, "I know I should be sad...But it's just really hard. I mean, part of me is sad and angry that Eddie could do that." Ryan shakes his head hard as if to rid himself of the anger, "but a part of me can't help but be happy that Aurora is healthy and that I'm alive to see that. I wish with everything that Theresa could be here with me but that sadness is outweighed by..."  
  
"The joy of being a parent," Kirsten fills in for Ryan. And at Ryan's nod she continues, "I know what you mean. Did you know Seth was a huge surprise?" Ryan shakes his head and Kirsten continues, "yup. A big surprise that I have to say I didn't want, I loved my job and I loved the freedom Sandy and I had without kids...But the first time I held Seth I knew that all the bad things I could think of that involved being a parent couldn't cancel out what an amazing experience it is to be a parent. With you it was the same way." Kirsten swallows hard, "we both know that I didn't want to let you into my family but Ryan you are as much a part of this family..." The lump in Kirsten's throat chokes her up but the look in Ryan's eyes tells her that he understands.  
  
Taking a deep breath Kirsten continues, "Ryan, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you weren't a part of our family. I never meant to and I'm ashamed that left you in that stupid pool house for so long. But I want you to know that I love you and I may not have given birth to you but you're _my_ son and that's not going to change." At the completion of her speech Ryan looks down and she knows for the gesture that he's trying to hide whatever emotion he is feeling.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk," Kirsten states. "Let you and Aurora have some private time. Are you okay with her?"  
  
"Yeah, thank you." When Ryan speaks his words are rough.  
  
"I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Kirsten states softly before slipping out of the hospital room.  
  
Ryan stares down at the tiny baby in his arms, "so it looks like we're not going to be all alone, huh, Aurora?" Ryan let's Aurora grip his finger, "I'm going to take care of you like a parent is supposed too. My own childhood was screwed up, but yours won't be, because your grandparents, the Cohens, they taught me what it's like to be a real family. And you're going to have that, and that includes your Uncle Seth. Don't worry, you'll get used to him, it just takes a little while." 


	12. Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11  
  
A short chapter I know, but I had to leave it where I did, when you read you'll understand. Besides I'm tired, I need my sleep...okay read and review, I love reviews!

* * *

"Summer!" Seth calls out to her at lunch but she keeps on walking like she hasn't heard him. "I know you can hear me, people ahead of you are staring, would you just slow down? Summer come on!"  
  
Summer stops suddenly and whirls around, "what do you want Cohen?"  
  
"I just wanted to explain what you thought you saw at the hospital," Seth gasps for breath winded after chasing Summer across the lawn.  
  
"Why would you have to explain anything?" Summer asks indifferently, "we broke up, remember? You can see whoever you'd like."  
  
"I'm not seeing Anna," Seth states quickly. "We were playing charades, the word was Tango."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Summer responds, "I don't care what you're doing Seth. I don't care if you're with Anna or if you're not, it doesn't matter either way to me." With her statement Summer begins walking again.  
  
Seth grabs her arm, "Summer, come on."  
  
Summer's eyes are on fire when she turns around again, "leave...me...**alone**. We're not dating anymore. I can go back to not knowing you even existed, if you want to follow me around like you used to then please, do it. But like before make sure I don't see **_or_ **hear you."  
  
"Summer..." Seth's words die on his lips both from lack of any idea as to what to say and because Summer has already begun to walk away.

* * *

"Jimmy, it's perfect," Hailey exclaims walking around in the first house they were touring. "It's perfect size, there's three bedrooms, one for us, one for Marissa and one for Caitlin when she comes to visit. There's a guest house, plenty of room to throw parties, a huge pool, it's..."  
  
"Across the street from Sandy and Kirsten," Jimmy finishes for her.  
  
"I was going to say perfect, but that too."  
  
"You want to live across the street from your sister?" Jimmy asks.  
  
"Well, yeah. Besides Marissa'll be close to Ryan again, it's exactly what we've been looking for. We could even get married here if we wanted to."  
  
"It was just put on the market today, I have a feeling this house is going to go fast," their realtor speaks up. "So if you want the house I'd suggest you put an offer in as soon as possible."  
  
Hailey bites her lip, "what do you say Jimmy?"  
  
Jimmy sighs, "if you don't mind living across the street from your sister, then I guess you're right it is perfect."  
  
Hailey clasps her hands together, "great. You start working on the paper work, I want to look at every square inch of this house."  
  
"You're fiancee is energetic," the realtor comments to Jimmy.  
  
Jimmy nods and smiles, "yes, she is."

* * *

"So we didn't find anything we like, who cares." Sandy responds, "we'll find something we like, we can't force it."  
  
Jimmy nods as they settle around a table at a small restaurant for lunch, "I agree."  
  
"So when's Marissa going to move in with you?"  
  
"As soon as we get all the paperwork settled on the house, I don't want to give Caleb a chance to come up with a new scheme to keep her in that hellish place."  
  
Sandy nods, "smart idea."  
  
Jimmy nods, "Hailey really likes Marissa and she's glad that Marissa is moving in with us. Besides, I think it will be good for Marissa to have a stronger mother figure in her life, someone she can go to with teenage problems and can get help that doesn't have a hidden agenda behind it. Besides I think she loved living close to Seth and Ryan..."  
  
"Living close to Seth and Ryan?" Sandy asks.  
  
"Yeah," Jimmy nods, "about that."  
  
"Where is this new house anyway?"  
  
"Well...you drive by it a lot," Jimmy responds slowly.  
  
"What is it, on my way to work?" Sandy asks.  
  
"Yeah," Jimmy nods. "Actually it's on your way to everything."  
  
Sandy's eyes narrow, "what do you mean?"  
  
"It's the house across the street from yours."  
  
"It's not even on the market...you mean Hurricane Hailey is moving in across the street from _my_ house?"  
  
Jimmy nods, "I tried to talk her out of it. But you know how she is, sets her mind to do something..."  
  
"Do you really love her? Because if your not really in love and your just torturing me..."  
  
Jimmy nods, "I love her."  
  
Sandy sighs, "all right. Well then I suppose I can cope, I mean I lived next to Julie for years how much worse can Hailey be?"  
  
Jimmy nods, "good, a positive attitude." Changing the subject Jimmy asks, "so how's Kirsten handling life of the unemployed?"  
  
"She doesn't like the idea of not having a job, she's still pretty upset about it...but I'm sure there'll be something soon to take her mind off of it."

* * *

Kirsten stares, she can hear movement in the house below her letting her know Sandy and Seth are home with dinner, but all she can do is stare at the little stick. The little stick with the pink plus sign. The little stick that had come in the box that Kirsten had tried to convince herself she didn't need to buy. The little stick that had brought yet another drastic change into her life. A change that she didn't know if she could or wanted to handle.   
  
The call of, "Mom! Dinner!" Doesn't register through Kirsten's mind as she continues to stare, her stomach and her mind churning.  
  
"Kirsten," Sandy knocks on the open doorframe as he walks into the bathroom, "is everything..." Sandy takes one look at Kirsten's frozen face and stops, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I've been really stressed out so I didn't really think that...but I thought maybe I should check just in case you know...just like with Seth. 'Cause that's how it happened..."  
  
"Kirsten, what's going on..." Sandy's gaze finally lands on the pregnancy test in Kirsten's shaking hand. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Sandy asks, "Kirsten are you pregnant?"

Kirsten nods slowly, "I'm, I'm pregnant."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"They don't seem to be coming down," Seth comments as he, Marissa and Anna sit around the dinner table waiting for Kirsten and Sandy's appearance.  
  
"Do you think everything is alright?" Marissa asks.  
  
Seth shrugs, "I dunno, probably. Let's just eat, they'll come down when they come down."  
  
"You guys can go ahead and eat," Sandy appears then with Aurora's baby carrier, "can you keep her down here with you?"  
  
"Sure," Seth nods, "is everything alright?"  
  
Sandy nods, ,"yeah everything's fine, your Mom and I just need some alone time."  
  
"So," Seth begins once Sandy has left, "when are your dad and Hailey getting married, Marissa?"  
  
Marissa shrugs, "I'm not sure on the exact date. Before Christmas, I guess Hailey wants to have the wedding outside so..."  
  
"Where does she want to have it?" Anna inquires.  
  
"At the new house," Marissa responds.  
  
"You realize that having Hailey living across the street is going to drive my mom insane, right?" Seth asks.  
  
Marissa smirks, "I know."

* * *

"Surprise," Jimmy walks into his house to find Hailey asleep on his couch.  
  
"You're home, where were you?"  
  
"Finalizing the paperwork for our new house," Jimmy grins.  
  
Hailey sits up quickly, "we got it?"  
  
"We got it," Jimmy responds.  
  
"That's great," Hailey squeals throwing her arms around Jimmy neck and kissing him.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Jimmy asks when they settle on the couch.  
  
"Trying to make some decisions about the wedding," Hailey responds.  
  
"Have you decided anything?"   
  
Hailey sighs, "no. It's very complicated, especially when it comes to inviting people. I mean as much of a bear my dad is I still want him to give me away, but I don't want Julie there, but I can't just not invite Julie..."  
  
Jimmy kisses Hailey's temple, "talk it over with Kirsten, she's used to planning things like this, with people who hate each other, granted there are a lot of fist fights but she can probably tell you how to handle all of these situations."  
  
"Don't you care?" Hailey asks.  
  
"I want this wedding to be about you," Jimmy responds. "I've been married before, this is your day. If you have to invite Julie to invite your dad then I can deal with that."  
  
"Well one thing I do know is I want Kirsten and Marissa to be my bridesmaids and Kaitlin can be the flower girl...but other than that I've got nothing."  
  
"Well we don't have to rush any of this, we have time," Jimmy replies, wrapping a comforting hug around Hailey's shoulder.  
  
"Well, actually," Hailey pulls out of Jimmy's grasp and sits cross-legged facing Jimmy. Letting out a deep breath she states, "okay I'm just not going to jump around about this."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant," Hailey states quickly.  
  
"Pregnant?" Jimmy stumbles over the word.  
  
Hailey nods, "I just found out today, the doctor called while we were out and left me a message to call her back...and I did...."  
  
"A baby?" Jimmy asks.  
  
Hailey nods, "a baby, in like 7 months."  
  
"A baby?"  
  
"Jimmy, are you okay?"  
  
"A baby?"  
  
"Yeah, Jimmy breath."

* * *

"I won't allow this!" Julie exclaims. "She's living with us, I won't allow her to move back in with Jimmy and have him turn her against me again"  
  
"JuJu, dear, we don't have a choice." Caleb responds, "I've spoken to my lawyer, he says that Jimmy has a very strong case against us and that when children get to be the age Marissa is they usually grant custody to the parent the child picks. If given the choice Marissa would pick to live with Jimmy, we both know this."  
  
"But I just got her back!"  
  
"Mom?" Kaitlin walks into Caleb's office, drawn to the yelling.  
  
"Kaitlin, darling, why don't you go up to bed? I'll be up to tuck you in soon."  
  
"Are you guys fighting about Marissa?" Kaitlin asks.  
  
"We're just having a discussion Kaitlin, it's no big deal, I'll be up."  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What is it?" Julie questions.  
  
"It's just," Kaitlin bites her lip. "Marissa doesn't like it here."  
  
"How do you know?" Julie asks quickly. "Has she said something to you?"  
  
"No," Kaitlin shakes her head, "I hear her in her room sometimes, she cries and she breaks things on the wall."  
  
"How come you never said anything to me about this before?" Julie asks.  
  
"I didn't want to make you sad," Kaitlin responds. "But I don't want Marissa to be sad anymore either. You don't want to make her sad, do you Mom?"  
  
"I..." Julie stutters, "of course I don't want her to be sad but..."  
  
"Then shouldn't you give her what she wants? And let her live with Dad?"  
  
"But she's _my_ daughter," Julie argues.  
  
"She's Daddy's daughter too," Kaitlin points out with wisdom surpassing her age, "and she wants to live with him. Shouldn't you let her?"  
  
Julie kneels in front of Kaitlin, "you're not going to leave me, are you baby?"  
  
Kaitlin shakes her head, "I'm not going anywhere, Mom."  
  
"Good," Julie nods, "that's my girl. Now get to bed and I'll be up."  
  
"I'm sorry things have turned out like this JuJu, I know you wanted to have your daughters here with you." Caleb states, "but I'm sure that she will come back to visit."  
  
"I blame you for this, you let Jimmy talk you into this and I blame you," Julie points an accusatory finger at Caleb.  
  
"JuJu..." Caleb calls soothingly.  
  
"Don't," Julie shakes her head, "don't. I just lost my daughter and I blame you." 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Kirsten yawns and stretches, realizing that she and Sandy had fallen asleep while talking the night before, on top of the covers and full clothed. "Hey," Sandy is walking about the bedroom getting ready for work, "you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, what time is it?"  
  
"It's almost 8:30, Seth already left for school and he gave Aurora a bottle before he left." Sandy sits next to Kirsten on the bed, "I know you're unsure about having this baby, but it's all going to work out. You'll make that doctor's appointment today?"  
  
Kirsten nods, "yeah, when I get a chance."  
  
"Are you going to stop over to see Ryan?" Sandy asks.  
  
"Yeah," Kirsten nods, "his doctor is meeting with us right before lunch. I meant to tell you last night, but I got distracted."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there too," Sandy states tying his tie. "I don't have to be in court until after lunch anyway."  
  
"No," Kirsten shakes her head, "he only wants one of us there, he doesn't want to make a big deal of it. You now Ryan, and you taking off work would be making a big deal out of it, to him."  
  
Sandy nods, "you're right, call me after the meeting."  
  
"I will," Kirsten responds before kissing him.

* * *

"Well?" Kirsten asks glancing between Ryan's doctor, and Ryan who has Aurora cuddled in his arms.  
  
"Ryan, you're doing a lot better than we expected you to be so early after the surgery."  
  
"Really?" Ryan asks.  
  
"Really," the doctor nods. "If things progress this way continually I'd say you can go home within the next couple of days."  
  
"Really?" Kirsten asks, her mood brightening.  
  
"Really," the doctor states again, "but he'll still have to take it easy. But I'm sure anything is better than sitting around the hospital all day, you have a daughter to get home to I understand."  
  
Ryan nods, "I do."  
  
The doctor nods, "give us a couple more days here and we'll let you go home."  
  
"Thank you," Ryan and Kirsten respond simultaneously.  
  
Once the doctor has left the room Kirsten takes the chair next to Ryan, "we're fixing up two of the room in the house for you and Aurora."  
  
"You don't have to, the pool house is fine," Ryan counters.  
  
"We already bought a room full of stuff for Aurora, and Marissa and I were getting excited about redecorating the guestroom," Kirsten responds. "I think having you in the pool house seems so impersonal, like you're not part of this family."  
  
"Kirsten..."  
  
"If you really would feel weird living in the..."  
  
"Kirsten..."  
  
Kirsten finally stops her rambling, "yeah Ryan?"  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks, and okay I'll move into the house."  
  
Kirsten smiles, "okay good. And at the rate you are healing you'll be well enough to go to Jimmy and Hailey's wedding."  
  
"Jimmy and Hailey are getting married?" Ryan questions.  
  
"And Marissa is moving back in with Jimmy." Kirsten adds.  
  
"I've missed a lot while I've been away, haven't I?" Ryan inquires.  
  
"A lot, like you missed the time at the last charity..."

* * *

"What color were you thinking for your room?" Hailey asks Marissa. Marissa had just spent the last hour and a half helping Hailey pick out colors to paint the house, Hailey had quickly set things into motion arranging for painters to be there in two days.  
  
Marissa shrugs, "I actually hadn't given it a lot of thought."  
  
Hailey glances around Marissa's large room, "well give it some quick thought, if you could paint it any color what would you do?"  
  
"Actually, if I could have it anyway I'd want it just like my room was back at Dad's house. Summer and Seth did it for me..."  
  
Hailey nods, "it's a great room. I'll have pictures taken, I'm sure they can recreate the whole thing."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"You're Dad is paying them enough they better be able to," Hailey responds. "Anyway, your room is the last room but before you head home I was hoping we could talk."  
  
"Sure, wha'd you need to talk about?" Marissa asks they walk out of Marissa's room and settle on the top steps of the huge staircase.  
  
"I told your dad I could tell you, especially since he was freaking out..." Hailey lets her cryptic sentence trail.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Marissa asks immediately panicking.  
  
"Not exactly, I mean nothing is wrong with anyone...It's just...well..." Hailey takes a deep breath and then releases it. "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh," Marissa responds leading up to a stunned silence but finally she smiles. "Congratulations."  
  
Hailey seems more shocked by Marissa's response than Marissa is by the announcement, "congratulations?"  
  
Marissa nods, "yes, that's what you say to someone when they tell you they are having a baby and you are happy for them."  
  
"I didn't expect you to be happy about it, your dad didn't either."  
  
Marissa shrugs, "well I am. I'm happy for both of you. And hey Aurora will have someone to play with."  
  
"Yeah...right..." Hailey trails, still shocked.  
  
"Aren't you happy you're having a baby?" Marissa asks.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. I haven't been able to really stop and think about it, when I told your dad he freaked out and that's kind of the mind set I've taken. So I dunno..."  
  
"Well I think it's great," Marissa states firmly. "And Dad'll get used to it."  
  
"You think?"  
  
Marissa nods, "oh yeah, let him adjust. It's just a lot going on right now. So have you made any decisions on the wedding?"  
  
Hailey shakes her head, "not really. Just that I want it to be soon, if I wait I won't be able to fit into the absolutely gorgeous wedding dress I found."  
  
"You found your dress?" Marissa squeals.  
  
Hailey nods, "over the weekend I'll take you to see it, it's beautiful." 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"I can't believe Ryan's finally coming home," Marissa is following Seth around the kitchen table as he sets plates down and she adds proper utensils.  
  
"I can't believe my Mom actually cooked, and then invited people over to eat her food, I think she's plotting to kill us all." Seth states.  
  
"She had me try it..."  
  
"Oh God, hurry, I'll take you straight to the hospital," Seth exclaims quickly.  
  
"Seth, knock it off, it was good," Marissa states. "And I think it's sweet of your mom to have spent so much time on welcoming Ryan home. So who all is coming to this welcome back dinner anyway?"  
  
"Your dad, Hailey, and Anna," Seth responds.  
  
"Cool," Marissa nods. "So I bought Aurora this new dress, I was wondering if I could dress her in it?"  
  
Seth waves his hand, "go for it." When Marissa leaves the room Seth follows her, "have you talked to Summer?"  
  
Marissa shakes her head as she picks up the department store bag she had left by the from door, "I think she's avoiding me."  
  
"Why you? Wha'd you do?" Seth questions. "I mean why would she be mad at you."  
  
"I've known Summer a long time, she just needs a break from everything that her life has been. It's just the way she is, in a couple weeks she'll be speaking to me again, no problem."  
  
"Things just got out of hand," Seth confesses. "When Ryan left."  
  
Marissa nods as she unbuckles Aurora from her baby carrier, "I know."  
  
"Like insanely so."  
  
Marissa nods again, "I know."  
  
"Things are going to get better," Seth states, is tone coming out more assured than he feels.  
  
"Yeah, things are already getting better, for all of us."  
  
Seth nods slowly, "I'm going to go finish setting the table."  
  
Marissa walks over to the couch with Aurora, laying her down on the spot where Kirsten had left the changing pad from the last time. "Hi sweetie," Marissa greets, "your daddy is coming home today." Marissa gently takes off the one piece Aurora is dressed in and then she changes her diaper before speaking again, "it'll be so good to have your daddy home, won't it?" Marissa gently pulls the white dress with the pink edges over Aurora's head, "yeah, it'll be good to have him home."  
  
"Someone's here!" Seth calls from the kitchen.  
  
"Let's go see if it's your daddy," Marissa coos cheerfully as she walks to the front door. Opening the front door Marissa finds that Anna and her father and Hailey have arrived but there's still no sign of the Cohen's and Ryan.  
  
"Hi Marissa," Jimmy greets, hugging and kissing his daughter's forehead.   
  
"The house smells great, did Kirsten and Sandy beat us here with Ryan and dinner?" Hailey asks stepping into the house.  
  
"Mom cooked," Seth states coming into the entrance way.  
  
Hailey bites her lip, "maybe we should call in some backup fast food, we'll stash it until we've tried the food and then bring it out when it's inevitably bad."  
  
"Oh come on, let's give Kirsten a chance," Jimmy suggests.  
  
Marissa nods, "yeah she worked really hard on dinner."  
  
"I still think we should call," Hailey states pulling out her cell phone as headlights shine in the windows.  
  
Marissa pulls open the door again and everyone crowds on the front steps as they watch Sandy help Ryan out of the back of the car. Ryan keeps an arm on Sandy's shoulder as the three of them make their way up the steps.  
  
"Welcome home Ryan," everyone chorus.  
  
"You didn't have to do all of this..."  
  
"Keep that in mind when you have dinner," Seth cracks, "Mom cooked."  
  
The look on Ryan's face says he's less than fearful of Kirsten's food, "you learned to cook?"  
  
"Didn't I promise you I would?" Kirsten asks. "And it's not going to be regular thing...maybe on special occasions. But let's eat, I'm sure everyone's hungry."  
  
"Can't promise it's edible though," Seth mumbles. "I'm must kidding Mom," Seth offers Kirsten a cheesy grin.  
  
"Anything'll be better than the weeks of hospital food I have been eating," Ryan states.  
  
Once everyone has settled around the table Kirsten has served the food and she is seated when she states, "everyone...dig in."  
  
Tentatively everyone, even Ryan and Kirsten, held their forks hovering over the meal Kirsten had painstakingly prepared but once everyone gives into the temptation of the actual good smell wafting off of the food they do dig in and only have good things to say about the food. "Mom, I'm sorry," Seth apologizing, "this is amazing."  
  
Kirsten can't help but grin as everyone echoes something along similar lines, "thank you."  
  
Silence floods the table as everyone enjoys their food but by the time plates are being pushed back Hailey and Jimmy glances at each other before Hailey begins speaking. "Jimmy and I have a couple announcements to make."  
  
Marissa takes a deep breath, she had a feeling she knew what this conversation was about, her father and Hailey had been unsure about the baby a week and a half ago but the last she'd talked to both of them they were beginning to get excited. "What's going on Hailey?" Kirsten questions.  
  
"Well first of all, the house is finished being painted and they said we can move in, in a week." Hailey informs.  
  
Jimmy nods, "so we are inviting everyone here to dinner a week from tomorrow, to be our first guests in the house."  
  
Everyone around the table remains silent waiting for the rest of the announcement and when Hailey takes a deep breath and speaks she drops the bomb that most of them had been expecting, "we're also expecting a baby in late March." Everyone makes sounds of their response to the news but Hailey holds up her hand. "Because of this surprise we've decided that we want tog et married as soon as possible."  
  
Jimmy nods, "so we've decided that we're going to arrange everything quickly and get married in two weeks. It sounds impossible I know, between moving in and then setting up for the wedding, but we know it can be done. Especially with your help. So what do you guys say? Are you willing to help us out?" 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Hi," Marissa stands tentatively in the living room where Ryan is sitting feeding Aurora a bottle.  
  
"Hey," Ryan looks up and offers Marissa a small smile. "Come sit," he suggests.  
  
Marissa settles stiffly next to Ryan on the couch, "what are you watching?"  
  
"Quintuplets," Ryan response muting the TV.  
  
"Good show," Marissa comments, "they're on a hiatus...hiatus' suck, they think they can just make us wait..." Marissa bites her lip, "sorry, aggression."  
  
Ryan nods, slowly, "she's asleep."  
  
"I'll take her," Marissa offers.  
  
"I can do it," Ryan struggles to his feet, careful not to jostle Aurora.  
  
Marissa bites her lip, "okay..."  
  
Ryan shakes his head as he sits down again, "I'm sorry, I think I'm just tired, so how are you?" Ryan gestures to the seat next to him.  
  
Marissa settles on the couch, tucking her feet up under her, "I'm okay, but how are you?"  
  
"Still a little sore, but mostly the pain medication keeps me from feeling much."  
  
Marissa nods, "that's good. Any idea when they'll let you go back to school?"  
  
"I don't know," Ryan shrugs, "I have a scheduled appointment in the Friday before your dad's wedding, so I guess I'll know then."  
  
"Well you haven't missed much, if that helps." Marissa informs. "I mean nothing interesting has been happening...well Summer's avoiding Seth and me, but other than typical drama..."  
  
"So it's cool that you're moving back in with your Dad."  
  
"Yeah, Mom's avoiding me but I can deal with that, I'm only stuck there for another couple days anyway."  
  
"So..."   
  
"I've missed you Ryan," Marissa confesses.  
  
Ryan's eyes lock on Marissa's, "I missed you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well I'm not lying about it."

* * *

"Did you make your doctor's appointment?" Sandy asks as he and Kirsten finish up the dishes.  
  
"Yeah, they actually have a spot open for me tomorrow afternoon, just after Seth gets home from school. So he can help Ryan and watch Aurora." Kirsten responds drying and stacking the final plate.  
  
"Good, I'll take off." Sandy offers.  
  
Kirsten shakes her head, "no, don't worry about it. I've been thinking, I want a girl." In only a couple of days Kirsten had gone from not being able to handle the thought of having another baby to actually being excited about being pregnant again.  
  
Sandy wraps his arms around his wife, "yeah?"  
  
Kirsten nods, "it'd be fun to have two little girls in the house."  
  
"Oh yeah, particularly fun when we have a teenaged daughter and a teenaged granddaughter to keep up with..." Sandy laughs. "So where is everyone, anyway?"  
  
"Last I knew Marissa was going into the TV room to check on Ryan and Seth and Anna were upstairs doing the comic book thing," Kirsten responds. "But it is awfully quiet."  
  
"We have two sons, both are alone with two very beautiful girls, the silence doesn't surprise me." Sandy responds.  
  
"You don't think Seth and Anna are back together do you?" Kirsten asks surprised by Sandy's insinuation.  
  
Sandy shrugs, "what I do know is they have been spending a lot of alone time together. Summer's out of the picture, so who knows?"  
  
"We should go separate everyone and send the girls home," Kirsten states quickly.  
  
Sandy nods, "I'll take Seth and Anna."  
  
Kirsten walks into the TV room to find both Marissa and Ryan asleep, Marissa is curled up to Ryan, her head resting against his chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her. Kneeling down in front of them Kirsten whispers, "hey guys."   
  
"What time is it?" Marissa asks with a yawn.  
  
"It's only a little after 10, but you should probably get home Marissa," Kirsten suggests.  
  
Marissa nods, "yeah. I'll stop by after school tomorrow, okay Ryan?"  
  
Ryan nods slowly, "yeah, I'll see yah."  
  
Marissa gently kisses Ryan's cheek before standing, "thanks for dinner Mrs. Cohen."  
  
"You're welcome Marissa, good-bye." Kirsten takes Marissa's vacated seat. Gently pressing the back of her hand to Ryan's forehead and relieved not to find the fever she was told to watch out for Kirsten asks, "how are you feeling?"  
  
Ryan clears his throat, "alright, I should get to bed though."  
  
"Yeah," Kirsten nods, "Sandy'll be down in a couple minutes to help you upstairs."  
  
Ryan nods, knowing that there is no point in resisting the help because there is no way he can make it up the stairs alone.  
  
"So you and Marissa seemed very comfortable with each other," Kirsten comments slowly.  
  
"Yeah," Ryan nods. "We're going to take it slow, see if we can ease back into the way things were, see if that's even possible."  
  
Kirsten nods, "that's a very mature decision on both your parts."

* * *

"Tate I can't," Summer dodges his kiss, glancing out her window and up at her house.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean..." Tate apologies. "I just figured...Hell I don't know what I figured."  
  
Summer nods, "I know what you figured, you figured we've been out on a couple of dates and I should want to kiss you...and I do want to kiss you...it's just I can't..."  
  
"You can't because you still have feelings for your ex-boyfriend," Tate states reasonably.  
  
"No," Summer shakes her head quickly. "I definitely do not have anymore feelings for Seth Cohen. We're over and so are my feelings for him."  
  
Tate arches an eyebrow at Summer, "I think you just don't realize how much of an impact on you he had."  
  
"You have no idea what you are talking about," Summer snaps. "You don't understand about the relationship that I had with Cohen so don't try to pretend you do."  
  
"I'm sorry," Tate apologizes, "but I just call things like I seem them. And you seem to still have a thing for this guy, and that's okay, I'm willing to wait for you until you're over him."  
  
Summer shakes he head, "I have to go in."  
  
Tate nods, "you still coming to my game tomorrow?"  
  
Summer nods, "of course. I'll see you later." Without another word Summer slips out of the car and toward her house. 


	17. Chapter 16

* * *

Chapter 16  
  
Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so damn short, it's just that this is sort of a filler chapter...I'll admit it...but the next chapter everything starts getting good....But good for who? Guess you'll have to bare with me to find out!

* * *

"How's Ryan?" Marissa asks when she meets up with Anna and Seth just outside the school then next morning.  
  
"He was still asleep when I left this morning," Seth states. "But Mom says that he'll probably sleep most of the day with the pain killers they gave him."  
  
Marissa nods, "does your mom still think it'll be alright if I come over after school today?"  
  
Seth nods, "I don't know why not. She has some sort of doctor's appointment today and she needs to me to watch Aurora anyway."  
  
"Well if you want to go..." Marissa trails off as Summer approaches the trio. "Hey Sum."  
  
"Not now Coop," Summer snaps and immediately turns her attention on Seth. "I hate you," her words are bitter.  
  
"Summer..." Seth says her name, unable to come up with any other sort of response to Summer's harsh words.  
  
"I hate everything about you, you and your stupid comic books. I hate that you made me waste like a year of my life and I hate that you left me all summer making me wish you were here with me instead of me alone in my bedroom wondering where you were and worrying about you. I thought I loved you Cohen, but I'm so wrong. I **_hate_** you and I want you out of my life forever."  
  
"Summer," Marissa grabs Summer's arm. "Knock it off."  
  
"Whatever," Summer waves her hand. "I'm done anyway." With her words Summer stalks away leaving Seth, Anna and Marissa motionless and stunned.  
  
Without a word though Marissa quickly follows Summer, "what the hell is your problem?"  
  
"I'm just sick of my entire life being about Seth Cohen, I'm over him and I wanted him to know."  
  
"So you had to let him know like that?" Marissa asks quickly, "he's got so much going on right now to do that...."  
  
"Are you finished?" Summer asks, "I have things to take care of."  
  
"Summer, what's with you?" Marissa questions, "what the hell have I done to offend you?"  
  
"We're best friends one minutes, and you're hating Cohen and then the next thing I know you and Cohen are best buddies and you can't even glance my way."  
  
"Summer," Marissa begins but Summer cuts her off.  
  
"Forget it Coop, it's not like you're my only friend, it's fine. I'll see you around." With her words Summer turns on her heel and walks away from Marissa.  
  
"Seth, you okay?" Marissa asks when she reaches Anna and Seth, who haven't moved during her exchange with Summer.  
  
Seth's facial expression reveals nothing and Marissa can't help but think that Seth must've been taking lessons from Ryan, but unlike his adoptive brother Seth's eyes reveal what he is really feeling. Seth is completely heartbroken and Marissa knows exactly how he feels, Summer had just said the exact words Seth had been dreading since their break-up.  
  
"We're not going to class," Anna states suddenly.  
  
"What?" Marissa stares stunned at the punky blonde girl.  
  
"None of us have relaxed in forever, it's not going to kill us to skip school a day," Anna insists.  
  
Marissa and Seth exchange glances and Seth feebly shrugs so Marissa states, "okay, let's skip."

* * *

"You're busted," are the first words out of Ryan's mouth when Seth walks in the door later that afternoon.  
  
"The school called?" Seth questions.  
  
Ryan nods, "10 minutes ago."  
  
"My guess would be that The Kirsten is not happy about my ditching school."  
  
"She's pretty ticked," Ryan comments, his resting comfortably on the couch a sleeping Aurora cradled in his arms. "But she's also running late for her doctor's appointment."  
  
"Seth," Kirsten appears in the living room looking flustered and frustrated.  
  
"Mom," Seth draws the word out slowly and then very quickly he states, "I skipped all my classes."  
  
"If this is some ploy to get you out of trouble, it's not going to work," Kirsten states.  
  
"I know, it's just we had a run in with Summer and then someone suggested that we ditch because everything has been so crazy and stressful lately...and I brought you a pretty seashell," Seth holds the peace offering out.  
  
"We'll talk later," Kirsten states. "I'll bring dinner home, pass the message along to your father please."  
  
Seth nods, "sure, sure."

* * *

"So I'm pregnant, right?" Kirsten asks when her doctor walks back into the office.  
  
"We just have to wait for confirmation from the lab, but all the other tests have come up positive so I don't know why the lab report would show anything differently. Now just comes the question of whether or not you're ready to have another baby." Kirsten doctor smiles kindly, the woman had been a friend of her mother's and Kirsten had known her first most of her life.  
  
Kirsten laughs lightly, "I freaked out at first, I went through an entire spiel about how I was to old to be having a baby...but I love the idea now. I love the thought of being able to go back and fix all the mistakes I made with Seth. Even the mistakes I've made with Ryan. My sister's pregnant too," Kirsten comments.  
  
"I know, she came in to see me the other day. She's excited as well, from what I can tell. She said she and Jimmy Cooper are getting married."  
  
Kirsten nods, "in two weeks, yes."  
  
"Your sister never was one to take things slowly. So how's Sandy taking the idea of being a father again?"  
  
"My husband? The one who brought in a stranger and made him as much our son as Seth is? He's thrilled, can't wait." 


	18. Chapter 17

* * *

Chapter 17  
  
"Yes, of course I'll be there." Ryan switches Aurora's weight to his other arm. "Of course, alright, I'll talk to you later." Ryan shuts the phone off as Sandy walks into the room.  
  
"About ready?" Sandy asks.  
  
Ryan nods, "I've got all of Aurora's things packed."  
  
"You know you don't have to go to this thing tonight, if you're to tired or sore..." Sandy suggests. "I wish I had a way to get out of this thing. From what I hear Hailey's nearly gone insane."  
  
"I'm fine," Ryan nods. "Is Kirsten alright? She's seemed jumpy all week."  
  
Sandy nods, "she's fine. You know Kirsten, she's probably just having a hard time adjusting to not having to work."

* * *

"Come in!" Summer calls in response to the knock on her door.  
  
"Rosemary says you've been moping around the house again," Neil Roberts states when opens the door.  
  
"I haven't been moping," Summer responds. "I just haven't gone out."  
  
"You spent nearly the week straight with the Sinclaire boy, did you break up?" Neil questions.  
  
"We were never actually dating, Daddy, we're just friends." Summer responds.  
  
"Oh, well good, he's downstairs wondering if you were still going to his football game tonight."  
  
"He's here?" Summer asks.  
  
"He's waiting for you in the living room." Neil informs and then broaches "We were invited to the Cooper/Nichol wedding, Lana said we'd all be there. I hope that's alright?"  
  
Summer waves her hand, "whatever. Could you tell Tate that I'm coming to the game, and that I'll be right down."  
  
Once her father has gone Summer quickly changes into in a soft red sweater and a pair of jeans and quickly hurries down the steps, "hi."  
  
"Hey," Tate grins at Summer. "I didn't know if you wanted to come or not, but I figured I'd stop by on my way to see."  
  
Summer glances at her father, "bye Daddy."  
  
"Back by my curfew?" Neil questions.  
  
"Before, sir," Tate responds, "I have to be up early."  
  
"Sounds good, good luck on your game tonight Tate."   
  
"Come on," Summer grabs Tate's hand and pulls him toward the door. "I didn't think you would want me at the game tonight, I haven't heard from you since we last went out."  
  
"I didn't think you wanted me to call you, you seemed kind of angry."  
  
"I wasn't, not at you." Summer responds, "so you think you guys'll win tonight?"  
  
"We're going to kick ass," Tate states. "A bunch of people go out for pizza after we win, feel like going?"  
  
Summer smiles, "sure sounds cool."

* * *

"So let's see your room Marissa," Seth states, the movers had moved everything in and the dinner everyone had been promised was happening in between Hailey directing movers and wedding decorators.  
  
"Nah," Marissa waves her hand, "it's no big deal."  
  
"Come on," Seth urges, "I want to check out your new, permanent this time, room."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on Marissa," Anna chimes in. Marissa sighs and finally she leads the two of them up to her large room, "very cool," Anna comments.  
  
"It's..." Seth trails, "authentic."  
  
Marissa clears her throat and explains to Anna, "it's actually Summer's design, she and Seth did my bedroom up like this when I was living with my Dad in his old house, so I had them recreate it."  
  
Anna nods, in only a week Summer had become a name that was nearly taboo. Neither Marissa or Seth had any desire to talk about her and while Anna felt bad for Summer she was about to reach out to her after what she had said to Seth.  
  
"So we should get back down to poor Ryan," Marissa comments, "Hailey had been in this way nurturing mood lately, I think it's her adjusting to being pregnant. So she may be unintentionally be tormenting Ryan."  
  
"Ryan are you sure you're comfortable there?" Hailey's words can be heard as the group walks down the stairs and into the living room, sure enough Hailey was fussing around Ryan and Aurora.  
  
"I'm fine Hailey, thank you," Ryan responds. "I'm sure you have something else to worry about, then me."  
  
"Well if you're sure you're fine," Hailey states quickly before disappearing.  
  
"Is that my aunt?" Seth asks staring after the woman he hardly recognizes.  
  
"Yes," Ryan sighs. "I need to change Aurora, Seth do you know where your mom left the diaper bag?"  
  
"She left it by the front door I think, I'll go get it for you." Marissa offers.  
  
"I can get it," Ryan snaps struggling to his feet carefully, not to disturb the baby.  
  
"Ryan..." Marissa trails and then taking a deep breath she states, "I just want to help."  
  
Anna and Seth exchange glances, "so are you thirsty Anna? I think I'm thirsty."  
  
Anna nods, "why don't we try the kitchen?"  
  
"Yeah, the kitchen," Seth nods hurrying with Anna out of the living room.  
  
"I don't need your help," Ryan's words are low. "I can take care of my own daughter."  
  
"I never said you couldn't," Marissa responds. "I don't mind helping out with Aurora, I love doing it."  
  
"You're not her mother!" Ryan exclaims suddenly.   
  
"What? I never said..."  
  
"You hover around insistently offering help, trying to be maternal, but it isn't needed Marissa, you aren't Aurora's mother." Aurora begins to cry in Ryan's arm and with a wince Ryan picks up the diaper bag, "I'm going home."

* * *

"That game was kick ass,"one of Tate's teammates cheers as they walk into their traditional post-game pizza place.  
  
"Totally," Summer nods, "you guys were awesome."  
  
"Summer, right?" The cheerleader hanging onto the loud teammate asks. When Summer nods she turns to Tate, "you should totally bring Summer to my party next Friday."  
  
"What do you think?" Tate questions Summer.  
  
Summer nods, "a party sounds cool." 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
"So what do you think?" Hailey asks leaving the dressing room after slipping on her newly fitted wedding dress.  
  
"Hailey you look beautiful," Marissa and Kirsten breath. Hailey's wedding dress was a cream colored v-neck halter that clung to her entire body and had a small train in back.  
  
"So you guys like it?" Hailey asks turning in front of her sister and future step-daughter.  
  
"Love it," both agree.  
  
"Would you guys like to see the dresses I've picked out for you?" Hailey asks and when both nod she motions to the woman standing nearby. Withing a few minutes she has returned with identical dresses in a dark pink color. "Try them on," Hailey urges.  
  
Marissa is the first to emerge from the dressing room, "I like it," she states staring at herself in the mirror. The dress is sleeveless with a tight fitting bodice that flares out into an a-line skirt where the back is slight longer than the front.  
  
"You do?" Hailey asks cheerfully.  
  
"I do too," Kirsten states as she too emerges.  
  
"Good," Hailey smiles brightly. "I have six days until the wedding, our clothes are out of the way, Caitlin's dress is too, so are the tuxes. Caterers have the menu picked out, we have the music...everything but actually setting up."  
  
"Well this quick wedding seems to be going better than I would have expected." Kirsten comments as her cell phone rings, "excuse me. Hello?" She asks quickly.  
  
Her shoulders sag when Sandy asks, "have you heard from the doctor yet?"  
  
"No," Kirsten sighs, "when I called her yesterday she said that the lab was backed up and she was trying to get my test in there. She apologized but there wasn't much she could do."  
  
"I'm sure we'll here back soon," Sandy states. "Did you want to take Ryan tomorrow, or do you want me to do it?"  
  
"Why don't you take him," Kirsten responds. "He's always been more comfortable with you about these things than with you."  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to bring home dinner?"  
  
"No, I told Hailey we'd go to dinner with her, Jimmy and Marissa. Maybe you could bring something home for Ryan though, I think he said something about not wanting to take Aurora out tonight." Kirsten states.  
  
"Okay," Sandy agrees. "I'll call him and see if there's something particular he wants me to bring home."

* * *

"Hey Seth," Kirsten greets when she gets home.  
  
Seth pauses his video game and turns to face his mother, "hey. Both Ryan and Aurora are asleep in his bedroom and your doctor called."  
  
"Doctor James?" Kirsten asks quickly.  
  
Seth shrugs, his attention back on his video game, "sure."  
  
"I'm going to call her back in my room, can you field any disruptions?"  
  
Seth shrugs again, "sure."  
  
With shaky fingers Kirsten dials the doctor's number, "doctor James please. Hi, it's Kirsten Cohen, Seth said you called." Kirsten listens intently, "what do you mean? But all the results said...I understand, thank you for calling."  
  
"Seth said you were up here," Sandy appears in the bedroom just as Kirsten is hanging up the phone. "He said you got a call from your doctor. So when is there going to be a new little Cohen running around?"  
  
Kirsten swallows hard, "there's not."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sandy questions.  
  
Kirsten continues to sit with her back to Sandy, "she said that there are times when the at home pregnancy tests are positive but the lab work comes back negative. It was a fluke, I'm not pregnant."  
  
Sandy sets down on the bed next to Kirsten, "I'm sorry, sweetie, but maybe it's for the best. I don't know how we would have handled another baby around here."  
  
Kirsten's mouth drops, "I had no idea you didn't want another baby..."  
  
"I just think we have a lot going on right now to make another addition to this family," Sandy states slowly.   
  
"I can't believe you!" Kirsten exclaims, "you made me believe that you wanted another child, you talked me into wanting one that didn't even exist and here you never even wanted another baby."  
  
"Kirsten..."  
  
"No," Kirsten shakes her head, "I can't believe you and I don't want to talk about this anymore. I have to take a shower, we're supposed to meet Hailey in an hour and a half. But you're welcome to stay home."  
  
Sandy sighs, taking off his tie he drops it on the bed and then wanders out of the bedroom. "Hey," Ryan is quietly closing his bedroom door, baby monitor in hand.  
  
"Kirsten's yelling didn't wake you, did it?" Sandy asks.  
  
"What?" Ryan shakes his head, "no."  
  
"I don't think I'm going to go tonight either, we can order in if you want or we can go out. It's up to you. I know you told Kirsten you didn't feel like taking Kirsten out but I have the feeling you just didn't feel like going to dinner with Marissa."  
  
"How'd you know?" Ryan questions.  
  
"Your mysterious need to go home before dinner last night and the lack of Marissa appearances today," Sandy states. "You guys have been fighting already?"  
  
Ryan shrugs, "I don't think there's a chance in hell Marissa and I can ever be together."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Sandy asks.  
  
"Because if one of us isn't doing something unforgivable the other is saying something unforgivable," Ryan sighs. "It's just never going to work out for us and I think we just need to quit trying."  
  
"If you're willing to give her up that easily," Sandy states, "then yeah, I do think you should give up on her. But if you think she's worth fighting for, then fight Ryan, I know you've been through a lot in your life and you deserve to be happy. You've fought for a lot of things, your family, your freedom, Seth, acceptance in this small minded town, for your little girl and now you need to learn how to fight for your happiness."  
  
"Sandy, I..." Ryan is cut off by the cries coming from both the baby monitor and the other side of the door. "I've got to go get her, she needs to be fed and she probably needs a diaper change. But if you still want to go out to dinner that's fine."   
  
"Good," Sandy nods. "Oh, I thought I'd take you tomorrow why don't you think about what time we should leave here." 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
A.N. So there's like two chapters left after this one....yay me! After this one I intend to concentrate on Never Look Back, so if you haven't checked it out yet, please do!  
  
MONDAY  
  
"I thought I'd get some lunch while you visit," Sandy states as they reach the Chino boarder.  
  
"You don't have to, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you staying at the house." Ryan responds, knowing that he's lying through his teeth, Theresa's family didn't need one more reminder of what Ryan had left Chino for and Sandy knew it too.  
  
"Nah, I'm good, starving actually. We find a diner that served pretty good food when we were hear before, I'll be there, just call my cell phone when you're done with your visit."  
  
"Thanks Sandy," Ryan states when Sandy stops the car in front of Theresa's house. "For driving me down here."  
  
"Of course," Sandy nods, "we've been over this..."  
  
"If I need anything, just ask...I get it."  
  
"If you need anything, like Aurora suddenly runs out of bottles or something..."  
  
"I'll call." Ryan promises before getting out of the car.  
  
"Good, you'll call." Sandy nods. "Do you need me to carry the carrier in?"  
  
"Sandy," Ryan's eyes lock onto Sandy's, "I'm not staying this time. I'm going back to New Port with you." With his words Ryan can almost see relief wash over Sandy's face.  
  
"Of course you are, have fun."  
  
"So dude, was it bad?" Are the first words out of Seth's mouth when Ryan and Sandy walk into the house carrying food.  
  
Kirsten takes her food from Sandy, "I think I'll eat in my room."  
  
"Yeah, I've got work to do I'll be in my office." Sandy adds.  
  
"Is it just me or are the parental units mid spat?" Seth asks.  
  
"Yeah, but we should let them figure it out for themselves," Ryan states pointedly.  
  
"Of course, wouldn't have it any other way. So how'd this thing with Theresa's family go anyway?"  
  
"It went," Ryan responds. "They felt guilty about completely cutting Aurora out of their lives, Theresa's mother wouldn't let her go. They want to make plans to see her once a month, which can be worked out I guess."  
  
"So did you work out this whole guilt thing?" Seth questions.  
  
"I never said there was a guilt thing," Ryan insists.  
  
"Maybe guilt wasn't the exact word you used, but it was something to that point when you explained why you flipped out on Marissa the other night. You've got to talk to her, man, she's been on edge all day, snippy with everyone. Myself and Anna included, and we as the innocent parties plead that you make up with her."  
  
TUESDAY  
  
"Um hi," Marissa stands uncomfortably in the Cohen's living room, alone with Ryan.  
  
"Hey, uh are you looking for Kirsten?" Ryan questions.  
  
"Yeah, Hailey was wondering if she could come over to make sure her dress fits." Marissa stares intently at a pillow on the couch.  
  
"I think she's out by the pool," Ryan suggests. "If you want to check there."  
  
"Thanks," Marissa nods before making a quick exit.  
  
"So you're really into this party thing?" Tate asks Summer over the phone. "If you were just telling Jamie you'd go to be nice you don't have to worry about it, there's going to be so many people she won't notice either way."  
  
"Do you not want to go?" Summer asks.  
  
"No, it'd be cool to go, I just don't want you to be uncomfortable and I know you have that wedding Saturday."  
  
"I want to go," Summer assures. "It's been a while since I've been to a good party, it'll be fun."  
  
WEDNESDAY  
  
"How long are you going to stay mad at me Kirsten?" Sandy questions, for the first time in weeks the house was empty and Kirsten and Sandy were able to have the argument that had been brewing for most of the week.  
  
"Sandy, you lied to me, you said you were excited about having this baby and then all of a sudden your relieved that we're not going to have another one." Kirsten snaps. "You have no idea how angry that makes me."  
  
"Well, you've been acting like I don't exist all week so I'm getting the idea. I wasn't opposed to the idea of having the baby, but I just think that now probably wouldn't be the best time to bring another thing into our already chaotic lives."  
  
THURSDAY  
  
"Listen Summer," Marissa stops Summer in the hallway. "Hailey says you're coming to the wedding."  
  
"Lana sent the response before I could tell her I didn't want to go."  
  
"Fine," Marissa states, "whatever. I just want the wedding to go well, so can you not act like a complete bitch for just a couple of hours?"  
  
"Dad's coming to the wedding," Hailey looks to be on the verge of tears when she walks into the Kirsten's living room.  
  
"Well that's a good thing, right?" Kirsten asks, "I thought you wanted him there."  
  
"I changed my mind," Hailey sobs. "I don't want him there. What if I can't go through with it? What if I chicken out and get to the alter and can't go through with it?"  
  
"Where's this coming from?" Kirsten asks helping her nearly hysterical sister to sit down.  
  
"It's just, I've never been able to commit before, what makes this any different? I mean it's Jimmy Cooper for God's sake."  
  
"You know what makes this different?" Kirsten asks. "You love him, I can just tell. You love him and you're going to have a baby with him."  
  
"I dunno if I'm ready for this."  
  
Kirsten smiles warmly at her sister, "I think you are." 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
FRIDAY  
  
"So I foresee a very fun rehearsal dinner. Dude, how'd you get out of going."  
  
"I'm not part of the wedding party," Ryan can't help but gloat slightly, "so there's no point in me being there."  
  
"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you still haven't made up with Marissa and you're avoiding her?" Seth questions. "Just an idea, of course."  
  
"No, we haven't made up," Ryan responds. "I'll see her tomorrow."  
  
"She's pretty upset you know," Seth adds.  
  
"I know, I'll take care of it, and you should be getting ready for this rehearsal."  
  
"I should, but why don't you let me feed and burp Aurora?" Seth suggests.  
  
"Seth," Ryan laughs, "I'm not about to let you use my daughter as a means to get out of this rehearsal dinner.  
  
"What?" Seth shrugs, "it was definitely worth a try."

* * *

"Can I come in?" Kirsten knocks on the doorframe to the pool house's bathroom, where Sandy was getting ready for the dinner. He was avoiding her and Kirsten was aware and couldn't blame him for it.  
  
Sandy turns away from the mirror, "of course."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kirsten begins.  
  
"Kirsten, you don't have to apologize," Sandy states setting down his razor. "I should have been honest with you about how I was feeling about the baby in the first place."  
  
"Yeah," Kirsten nods, "you should've but I was never actually mad at you."  
  
"You weren't? Could've fooled me."  
  
"I thought I was mad at you," Kirsten sighs as she sits on the edge of the tub. "But then I got to thinking why I was really upset."  
  
Sandy sits down on the lid of the toilet and asks, "what's going on Kirsten?"  
  
"When Ryan first came here I didn't want him to live here, I thought he was just some troublesome kid who was always going to be like a stranger in this house. But the longer he lived here the more I realized that he wasn't a stranger in the house he was my second chance to prove to you, Seth and the rest of this damned community that I could be a good mother. I actually got to thinking that I _was_ a good mother, but this past summer proved that I wasn't. I let one of my sons leave the house because he had gotten a girl pregnant and while I was so concerned with that I let my other son disappear for the rest of the summer with nothing more than a note."  
  
"Kirsten..." Sandy begins, but once he realizes that Kirsten still has more to say he shuts up.  
  
"So when I thought I was pregnant I got to thinking that I would be a better mother, I would do everything right, you know be a real soccer mom. Be the type of mom Seth never had growing up and Ryan never had when he was living with us before. And when I realized that I lost that chance I just kind of lost it..." Kirsten takes a deep breath, "I'm sorry Sandy, I never meant to take it all out on you I just..."  
  
Sandy moves so that he is straddling the tub and facing Kirsten, "you're not a terrible mother, Kirsten."  
  
"How can you say that Sandy?" Kirsten demands wringing her hands and fighting the tears that are threatening to fall.  
  
"I can't cook, I don't clean, I spent most of Seth's life devoted to the Newport Group..."  
  
"Kirsten stop it," Sandy cups Kirsten's face in his hands, "you're going to drive yourself crazy. And I don't know how you can say you're a terrible mother, you willingly lost your job so that you could stay home and help Ryan recover and so that eventually he can go back to school and have a fairly normal teenage life. And who cares if you can't cook? Nothing's wrong with eating take-out, it keeps the family happy we can all have whatever we want. What's important is we sit down for family meals, we know what's going on in our boys lives, what more do you want?   
"If you want a baby, then fine we'll have a baby, things'll be crazy but I know we can do it. If you need to have another baby to prove to yourself that you're a good mother, then we'll have another baby, but I don't think you should need a new baby to see that. Just look out our boys, that should be enough for anyone. Ryan left us because we've shown him what a real family is like and he wanted to be a real family for Aurora, even if it meant leaving his family and his comfort zone. And Seth, yeah he's a little crazy but he's a good kid."  
  
Kirsten smiles through her tears, "I don't really want a baby, I know you were right about what you said. Besides, we have a granddaughter we can spoil."  
  
Sandy nods, "there's good thinking. So are you okay now?"  
  
Kirsten nods, "I think so. I love you."  
  
Sandy leans forward and kisses Kirsten, "I love you too. How about we just hide out in the pool house for the next two days?"  
  
"We can't," Kirsten shakes her head regretfully. "I'm Hailey's maid of honor and you're Jimmy's best man."  
  
"Alright, alright, I get it lets go watch Hailey practice committing."

* * *

"Hailey."  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Hailey turns startled from the pool to face her father. "The rehearsal doesn't start for another hour."  
  
"I know, I came over to talk to you before everyone else was around." Caleb responds.  
  
"What is it?" Hailey asks nervously playing with her engagement ring.  
  
"I just wanted to remind you that you can back out now, you don't have to go through this wedding to Jimmy Cooper."   
  
"I have to marry him, Dad," Hailey responds. "I'm pregnant and..."  
  
"That's not necessarily a reason to marry someone anymore, arrangements can be made."  
  
"And," Hailey continues, "I love him. And that's exactly a reason to marry someone."

* * *

"You look great," Tate comments when Summer pulls the door to her house open.  
  
"Thank you," she flashes him a bright smile.  
  
"So you are you ready to go?" Tate questions.  
  
"There's one little thing I have to take care of first," Summer responds.  
  
"Sure, we have time, we're in no rush."  
  
"Good," grinning Summer pulls Tate inside, shuts the door and kisses him.  
  
When they finally break for a breath Tate adds, "yeah we definitely have time."  
  
"Good, cause my parents are at a benefit and they won't be home until tomorrow morning." 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Eep! I have no idea what happened but the formatting was waaaay off for this...but it's all fixed so hopefully it's easier to read. It's short, I know, it's just I keep finding good stopping places for these chapters...I know 2 chapters ago I said there would only be two more but now don't exactly know how long this wedding is going to be...some story lines just don't want to stay dead!  
  
EARLY MORNING SATURDAY  
  
The warm arms around her kind of throw Summer off for a minute, but it doesn't take her more than a couple seconds to realize that it's Tate's arms wrapped around her. Suddenly an overpowering feeling that she's being smothered crosses Summer and she pushes the blankets off of her and disentangles herself from Tate, wrapping herself in her silk robe hanging from her bedpost. No longer in the warmth of her bed Summer realizes that the air is on way to low and the house is freezing but instead of leaving the room to fix it and risk waking up Tate she walks to her window the looks out across the backyard.  
  
"You're up," the lights from the pool holds a slight sway over Summer and Tate's arms wrapping around her pull her out of her thoughts more than his words. "Can't you sleep?"  
  
"I...no..."  
  
Tate gently kisses her neck, "so, come back to bed."

* * *

"Aurora, please, please, go back to sleep." Ryan sighs, walking back and forth across the nursery with her, something he had been doing for nearly half an hour now. "What do you want? You're not hungry, I tried to give you a bottle and you wouldn't take it. You don't need a diaper changed, I checked. What do you need?"  
  
"Is everything okay Ryan?" Ryan had been so concentrated on trying to get Aurora quiet that he hadn't noticed Jimmy, Sandy, Kirsten and Seth assembled at his bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. She doesn't have a fever or anything, I don't think...but maybe you should check," he suggests to Kirsten.  
  
Kirsten nods and within seconds she's shaking head, "she's not sick, just fussy probably."  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought maybe taking her for a walk might be a good idea," Ryan suggests.  
  
Sandy nods, "Seth used to love to be walked outside."  
  
"I'll try that," Ryan sighs, "anything to make her stop crying."  
  
"Doesn't she come with like an off switch?" Seth mumbles before shuffling back to his room.  
  
Careful to make sure that she's wrapped tightly in her blanket Ryan walks out of the room and quickly down the stairs so as not to disturb anyone in the house anymore than they already had been. And unlike the magic charm Sandy had made it sound like with Seth, walking outside didn't have any sort of immediate effect but slowly it seems to be working, until Aurora's cries are down to soft hiccups. When the light across the street comes on Ryan can't help but feel bad, he'd felt bad for waking the Cohen's but waking anyone across the street meant he was either waking up a bride or Marissa, both of which had a ton of things to do later in the morning.  
  
Ryan immediately recognizes Marissa' figure coming towards him, "I'm sorry if she woke up." He calls softly when she's close enough to hear.  
  
Marissa shakes her head, "I wasn't asleep. Actually, I'm glad you're up, I was working on something for Aurora and I didn't want to give it to you at the wedding."  
  
"Marissa..."  
  
"I know you're upset with me, but please just look at it."  
  
Ryan nods and gesturing to the sidewalk asks, "sit with me?" And once Marissa is seated and she holds out the book to him he offers Aurora, "do you want to hold her?"  
  
"I shouldn't," Marissa shakes her head.  
  
"I want you to," Ryan assures before Marissa takes her out of his arms. Flipping open the photo album that's illuminated by the streetlights Ryan can't help but stare at the pictures inside. The first picture is a very pregnant Theresa sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on Ryan's lap. "How'd....how did you get these?"  
  
Marissa looks embarrassed when she responds, "I went to Chino and I talked to Theresa's mother last Thursday. When I told her what I was doing she gave me all the pictures she had, I made copies, gave her back the originals. It figured Aurora would want to always know what her mother looked like."  
  
"And then Saturday I said all those things to you," Ryan sighs, his guilt about that night increasing greatly.  
  
Marissa looks down at Aurora, avoiding all eye contact with Ryan, "yeah."  
  
"I've been wanting to apologize for that what I said that night..."  
  
"Ryan, don't." Marissa sighs, "because that's all we ever do, is apologize to each other and nothing ever actually changes. I'm tired of the apologies Ryan."  
  
"Marissa..."  
  
"I'm not done," Marissa is obviously fighting back tears because when she speaks again her voice is hoarser. "I'm not just tired of the apologies, I'm tired of the need for apologies we keep hurting each other Ryan and I don't know if I can handle that anymore." Marissa stands up.  
  
"Marissa..."  
  
"Ryan you're going to apologize, I get that..."  
  
"Then let me at least do it," Ryan insists and when Marissa doesn't protest he begins speaking. "I'm sorry for what I said, Theresa's mother called and we got to talking. She felt guilt for cutting Aurora out of their lives, something I have a feeling you had to do with, which made me start feeling guilty, I thought somehow I hadn't spent enough time mourning Theresa's death. I took that guilt out on you and I shouldn't have because you've been nothing but amazing to me and Aurora."  
  
"I enjoyed doing it," Marissa confesses. "But we can't be together Ryan, it's never worked before and it's not ever going to work. You can't deny that. I've wanted it to work for so long, but you've been in Newport for over and year and I've wanted it to work for that long but...it...it just hasn't. I'm so tired of putting my heart out on the line, it's not that you're not worth it...you are...it's just I don't think we're worth it."  
  
"Marissa..." Ryan begins but he can't say anymore, he has to process everything that Marissa has just said.  
  
"I should go in, we have a big day tomorrow, you know. Lot of things to take care of," Marissa gently leans over and kisses Aurora on the forehead. "I'll see you at the wedding."  
  
Ryan gently accepts Aurora back in his arms, "thanks for this," he comments as he awkwardly holds up the photo album, "I know Aurora will love it when she's older."  
  
"Good-bye Ryan." Marissa whispers before turning, and it isn't until she is facing away from him that she lets the tears roll down her cheeks. 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Eep! So I totally apologize for the last chapter, I have no idea what was up with the formatting, but I went back and fixed it, so problem solved and check it out! And woohoo! Last chapter thank you all so much for sticking with me as ideas have kept me changing the story...um this chapters a little short, but hopefully you'll like it, please review and let me know! Also now that this is over Never Look Back will be getting me undivided (almost) attention so check that one out...

"The ceremony was beautiful," Anna comments.

"Could it have been any longer?" Seth questions, "not to mention twisted...I mean, how many times will we be able to say we watched the father of the bride give away his daughter to his wife's ex-husband." Seth shakes his head, "we have a twisted family."

Ryan nods, "but I would really appreciate it if you would stop drawing all of these connections, it's creepy."

"Cohen, we need to talk." Summer marches up to Seth and Ryan. "Privately."

"Summer, I'm almost positive that you've said all that needs to be said." Seth responds, "you've made it clear you want nothing to do with me, so why can't you just leave everything alone?"

"Yeah," Anna steps in, "come on Summer, can't you just let us all enjoy the party?"

"Can you really get any more pleasure out of saying horrible things to me?" Seth questions.

"I had sex with Tate last night," Summer states bluntly.

"_And_ I guess she can," Seth sighs.

"And it made me realize something," Summer barrels on, ignoring Seth's words.

"How lousy I was in bed?" Seth suggests.

"Cohen, shut up," Summer orders. "Sleeping with Tate made me realize just how much I want to be with you, not anyone else. It made me realize that no matter how much I want to hate you, I just can't do it. No matter how much I want to move on, I just can't do it and it's been driving me crazy."

"Summer..."

"Cohen, will you let me finish?" Summer demands and a stunned Seth just nods in response. "Good, cause there's been something I've been meaning to do since the night in the stairwell. But I didn't want to get hurt so I said what I said instead of doing what I wanted to do." Quickly Summer throws her arms around Seth and kisses him.

When it's obvious that they have been forgotten Anna turns to Ryan "I think I'm going to get some punch."

Ryan nods, "me too."

"Thank you," Ryan and Anna both murmur taking their drinks from one of the servers wandering the beautiful backyard.

"They're crazy," Anna comments softly.

"Are you okay?" Ryan questions.

Anna flashes Ryan bright smile, "worried about my feelings for Seth?"

Ryan looks away quickly, he wasn't good with these kind of conversations, "yeah."

"You don't have to be," Anna responds, "this time, for real, I don't have feelings for Seth. I realized that if Seth and I dated for very long he'd drive me crazy...Summer's already crazy so that works out well."

Ryan nods and as his eyes land on a figured almost half hidden from view by a rose bush he states, "I'll be right back." Sitting on the steps next to Marissa he greets, "hey."

"Hey," Marissa smiles gently at Ryan.

"Not enjoying the reception?"

"No, it's great," Marissa responds, "I'm avoiding my mother, she's been a guilt trippy since I left."

"Marissa I was thinking about what you said last night," Ryan states slowly.

"There's nothing to think about Ryan," Marissa sighs, "it's over."

Ryan takes Marissa hands and his eyes lock on hers and they remain in that position for several seconds before Ryan begins talking. "I know you don't want to get hurt again, believe I know what it's like to get hurt over and over again and what it feels like to just want that pain to stop happening."

"Then why are you pushing this?"

"Because of something you said last night."

"What?"

"About how you said you didn't think we were worth it, because we haven't been able to figure _us _out in a year."

"Ryan you have to know it's true."

Ryan nods, "I know it's true. But I want you to take one more on me...on us."

Marissa shakes her head, "I don't want to take any more chances Ryan, I'm done taking chances."

"I know you are."

"Then why are you still pushing this?" Marissa demands trying, but failing, to hide her tears. "Why can't you just stop making this harder than it already is?"

"Because, everything you do in life has the chance of backfiring on you and hurting you."

"So why increase that chance?"

"Because," Ryan takes a deep breath, "because I think we are worth it, even if you don't."

"Ryan," Marissa shakes her head. "I don't know if I can do it and I can't even think of a reason to try again."

"Because _we're_," Ryan gestures back and forth between them, "not just going to go away overnight. What's the point of pushing us apart when it's just going to hurt both of us anyway."

Marissa sniffs, "are you really trying to talk me into a relationship with us?"

Ryan nod, "yes."

"You really want to try?" Marissa asks.

"I'm fighting for us Marissa," Ryan insists, "please take another chance and let us see where it goes."

Marissa nods slowly, "I'll give us another chance."

Yay!! I'm done, can you believe it! Wahoo! I've got the next two chapters of Never Look Back mapped out so look for those chapters soon! Thanks again for baring with me. Review? Please? I kind of thought the end was cheesy and would like to hear what other people think.


End file.
